Female Jeff the Killer X Male Reader
by HunterMC
Summary: This story is NOT own by me. This story is owned by a DeviantArt User by the username of Melantha Blackrose.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! I am back with a story for you all!**

 **I** **do NOT** **own this story. This story is own by a DeviantArt user by the username: Melantha Blackrose.**

 **Check her out! She's awesome!**

* * *

Your eyes blinked lazily open, only to be met with the darkness of your room.

What the hell am I doing awake? You thought tiredly, rolling over and looking at the clock on your bedside table.

2:38 am

WHAT THE FUCK BRAIN?!

Groaning, you sat up, letting the covers fall off your bare chest as you stretched your back, feeling the joints in your spine pop before you rose to your feet. Might as well get something to munch on...

The house was silent as you made your way to the stairs that lead to the kitchen. Your mouth felt dry and sticky as you rubbed your tongue around it, leaning on the banister, using it as a support for your weight as you shambled down the wooden steps, your bare feet cold against the floor but your mind so tired it didn't register completely.

"Hehehe~" Stopping, you tilted your head, to the side, looking around. What the fuck was that? "Rock-a-by baby, on the tree top~" Singing? Who the fuck was singing at nearly 3 in the morning?! Turning your torso, you looked up the stairs, your eyes scanning the area before falling on the door at the end of the hall.

Your parents room.

Your mom doesn't sing...she's tone deaf and has made it her life goal NEVER to sing.

But this voice wasn't your mothers...

This voice was female, yes, but the tones low, sultry and seductive, unlike your mothers squeaky mouse voice.

"When the wind blows, I won't give a fuck~"

"Mom?" You called, slowly turning and going upstairs again. "Is that you?"

"What are you doing up, sweetie?" A voice called from behind the oak door.

That's not your mom.

You raced forward, throwing the door open, your fists clenched tightly until you saw what the room looked like.

Blood.

Blood was everywhere. The ceiling, the wall, the bed.

The bed...

There lay your mother and father, gutted like pigs, their guts pulled out and tossed casually around. Their faces were bloody, a smile carved into their face and their eyes nearly bulging from their sockets from lack of eye-lids.

The smell hit you next. The smell of bleach was heavy in the room, along with a muskier scent drifting towards you.

Eye's wide, you turned to look at the window on the far side of the room, immediately falling on the figure there.

The person couldn't have been older than you, and a female. Her long raven black hair reaching the back of her knees, her virgin white snow practically glowing in the moonlight coming through the open window.

You could see the screen behind her was slashed open and the window pried up, allowing for her entrance.

"Hello, there, dearie, what are you doing awake?" She asked sweetly, turning her head and then her body for you to see.

Her eyes were wide from lack of eyelids, like your parents and her smile and nearly like theres, though hers more gently done and perfect (if you could call it that). She wore black short shorts with the button and half the zipper undone, showing more smooth, white skin. Her top was what you assumed to be a tiny white tank top that only reached the bottom of her breasts, showing her bosom through the deep v-neck of it.

Through the horror you witnessed, you could not stop thinking she was beautiful, gorgeous even. Her voice husky, sultry and seductive, eyes boring into yours.

"Y-you...what...what..." Your throat could not form the words you so desperately wanted to say. This made her giggle, a sickly sweet giggle as she slowly moved to you. Her long white legs moving gracefully over the blood covered floor. You took notice that she wore heels, shiny black one with a thick heel.

"I...I...I..." She teased, her mouth hanging open, the end tilted up as you saw her tongue work the word.

"You...You..." Lost for words, you watched as she stood in front of you, her scent washing over you. She smelled...exotic... a deep, husky smell that made you think of sex.

"I...I...I killed them~" She cooed, holding her right hand up and waving a knife in front of your face. "Hehe, I killed your dear parents, (Your Name)." She whispered, stepping closer.

"Who...who are you?!" You gasped out.

She kept her eyes locked with you as she stepped closer, only three inches seperating your bodies. "I'm someone who's been watching you, _. And I must say, you're different." She giggled, tilting her head sweetly. "You're kind, not like most men." She turned her gaze to the bed, looking at your fathers corpse. "Your father was a horrible man...so I made him sleep." Her words struck you deep down, making your blood run cold. Her breathe washed over you, smelling of sweet pomegranates and mint. "But you...a son born from a monster... but is kind to women." Her words trailed off as she raised her knife, gliding the blade down your chest.

"you..."

"Will be back. Soon." She said, giving your cheek a tiny peck before swiftly turning, her black locks hitting your face, sending a wash of her scent over you before she ran to the window, slipping out of the slit int eh screen and dropping to the ground.

Now you were alone...with two corpses that were once your parents...


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a month since you've seen that girl. The girl who murdered your family.

You had since moved out of that home and into the dorm room at your college with your friend James. He was more than happy to help you out and even let you have the bed while he took the fold out couch.

Currently, you were surfing the web, looking for anything that could possibly help you with this strange woman, but all your searches turned up dead. Sighing to yourself, you closed your laptop and pushed it away from you, reclining back onto the pillows of the futon.

"Hey, I'm ordering pizza, what do you want?" James called to you before opening the bedroom door and looking at you, cell phone held to his ear.

"Oh, just a (small, medium, large) (favorite pizza)." You answer, looking to him with a bored/slightly interested look. He echoed your choice into the phone before hanging up.

"You doing okay?" He asked, walking in and sitting at your desk, throwing a leg over one of the chairs arm rests and resting his cheek against his knuckles. You had known James for a few years now and were comfortable with his sometimes 'feminine' ways.

"Yeah, I'm fine." You lied. Truth was you were dying inside.

"They'll catch that psycho, I know they will. He won't get away with this." Your friend said, turning so both his legs draped over the arm rest and his arms were crossed over his chest.

"her." You muttered.

"Beg pardon?" He asked, placing a hand to his ear.

"It was a girl..." You said louder, looking up and meeting his gaze. His eyes had always creeped you out. He had naturally dark brown eyes that looked nearly black, but the past year he had been where these full eye contacts, making his whole eye black.

"A girl?" He asked, quirking a brow. You nodded. "What did she look like?"

"Thin...white skin, giant smile...no eyelids- and I'm serious about that, there were none." You said, raising your voice at teh end to emphasize your point. "And really long black hair." You finished and stared at him, looking for a reaction.

He stared at you fora few beats before looking away. "She sounds crazy." He stated before rising to his feet, cracking his knuckles. "I'm going to go down to the cycle room for a while. You can just get teh money for the pizza from my wallet, it's on the counter by the coffee maker." He said in a way that made you think he was hiding something before he turned and left you alone. It was a whole minute before you heard his door close, signalling he had left.

You sighed, getting up and going to the bathroom to take care of your 'natural needs'(Pee pee~), hoping to forget what had happened. After completing your business you went to the kitchen, grabbing a (drink of choice) from the fridge and going to your room, sipping it along the way.

Upon entering the room, you noticed something out of place on your bed. A little black box resting on your computer. Blinking, you looked around before heading over to it, picking up the strange object and shaking it, only to hear the rattle of something in it. "What the hell is this?" You mumbled, putting your drink down and opening it.

A cell phone.

A black touch screen phone rested inside, the 'Home' button flashing green. Blinking at this, you pulled it out, unlocking it and seeing it was a text message.

Unknown: Text back when you receive this~

Thinking it was a prank but bored out of your mind, you texted back a 'Hi' and waited. It buzzed two minutes later.

Unknown: Yeesh, you take forever

You: Who is this?

Unknown: Forget me so soon, dearie?

You: Who the fuk is ths?!

Unknown: You know, it's one of my pet peeves for people to misspell during a textual conversation.

You: Are you...

Unknown: *giggles* am I who?

You: Youre...youre...

Unknown: I'm, I'm, I'm

Unknown: I'm watching you, (Your Name).

You dripped the phone like it had burst into flames, backing up a few steps, your heart pounding.

Her...

It was her.

She had gotten in here when you were out of the room for those few minutes. Your head whipped around, praying this was a prank, trying to find where they could be hiding. You yanked open your closet, looked under the bed and ran around the small dorm apartment, trying to find someone.

When your searching came up empty, you returned to your room, terrified as you say the phone blinking.

Unknown: You're cute when you're scared. I'll take my time with you, (Your Name)~


	3. Chapter 3

You were back on the computer again, this time really searching, clicking on every single link that came up even if it looked stupid. You found nothing about a strange woman who was killing people, but plenty about strange murders. You were about to give up when you found a result in which a survivor said he heard a female voice tell him to "go to sleep".

Wait...what did she say that night? Something about making his parents sleep! He quickly read that article, finding it to be about a teen from two states over who had lost her mind after an incident at a party. You scanned it, finding nothing of importance until the bottom.

Most of this girls victims were male, and a majority of them were complete douches to women. All victims were doused in bleach and had their faces mutilated horribly. People who lived by the victims described seeing an attractive but pale female entering and exiting the house, disapearing before police arrived on scene.

Biting your lip, you clicked a related link, taking you to a news page dated three years ago. You read the first few lines which described the basic idea of what happened until you heard the phone ring in the kitchen. Looking up from the screen, you rose to your feet and made your way out to answer it.

"Hello?"

》》Hey, (Your Name), what's up?

"Oh, hey, James, nothing." You replied, leaning on the counter.

》》Hey, I'm going across campus to the film department, I need to help Casey with his project

"Oh, that's okay, I'll be fine." You said, pulling a frown and raising your eyebrows as you shook your head.

Cool, I'll see you when I get back if you haven't died on me.

He hung up.

"Reeeaaal smooth, James, tell a guy who's lost his family not to die..." You grouched, slamming the phone down on the receiver. Looking around the kitchen, you grabbed yourself a (hostess treat of choice) and made your way back to your room, only to stop a few feet from the door when loud, strange noise came from your room. Blinking, you peaked around the corner to see...

Her...

The girl, sitting on your bed, bowie knife buried in the screen of your laptop. "Bastards..." She growled, pulling the blade out and turning to the door. "Hey, sweet heart~"

Your heart leaped into your throat, keeping you from talking as the girl stood up from your bed, slipping the bowie knife back into the sheath on her thigh. "You...You're..."

"I'm what?" She smirked, walking to you, hips swaying. "A girl? Pale? A killer?" As she moved closer, her face contorted into one of fury. "Or do you see me like those cops did? A slut?" She growled, shoving you against the wall. "You think that story about me is true? Huh?" She asked, nearly yelling at you.

"I-I-I d-didn't.."

"I, I, I, I." She mocked, much like that first night. "I hate people who can't fucking get a sentence out." She snarled, giing you another shove before moving back to the bed, plopping down on it, legs spread as though she didn't give a fuck it looked like she was inviting you over for sex. "SO what did you mean to say?"

"I...I didn't read the report." You said, staring at her. She wore the tightest skinny jeans you had ever seen with the lowest waist band you had ever seen, and it was apparent she wore no underwear. Her top was a skin tight white tank top that showed off her belly, and it was exceedingly evident she wore no bra.

"Really, now? Is that so?" She seemed to pout, looking at the laptop she had destroyed. "Guess I'm sorry then."

"What do you want?" You finally said, glaring at her. She turned her head to you, staring into your eyes blankly.

"You."

"What?"

"I want you." She said again, her tone soft. You swallowed as she stood up, walking to you. "You're different. You treat women with respect." She said, reached up and poking your cheek. "Do you know how long I've searched for someone like you?" You blinked at her as she tried her fingertips down your cheek to your jaw. "If you read the report...you'd think I was lying...you don't think I'm lying...do you?" She asked, meeting your gaze.

You slowly shook your head, as though under a spell. She smirked, leaning up and kissing you softly.

Despite how brash she acted and spoke, her lips were soft and welcoming and you soon found yourself kissing back, placing your hands on her wide hips. She sighed a bit, pressing herself close to you, nipping at your lips playfully.

You moaned, holding her close before your head began to feel funny. Like...fuzzy funny. "Mmgh.." You groaned, rubbing your temple.

"(Your Name)? Are you okay?" She whispered, hugging you. You opened you mouth to respond when her felt her head whip around to look at the window. "Oh, fuck me..." She growled. "Hon, stay here, don't pass out." She said, pushing you so you leaned against the wall before running to the window, slipping out of the slash in the screen and disappearing. You groaned, gripping your head, sliding down the wall. You felt like a TV with terrible reception.

"Lea...ot...o...ne." You could hear someone yelling. You vision faded between black and fuzzy as you leaned on the wall, praying this would end, but it only got worse until your vision turned black


	4. Chapter 4

"Is he okay?"

"He should be, soon."

"What the hell happened to the dude?"

"Ask IT."

"Jess, please."

"Blrah."

You groaned, your head tilting from side to side in pain. "He's waking up, ami." A soft voice said before you felt a cold rag being placed on your head. You winced at teh cold but slowly found the pain going away.

"Tch...should have left him to die." A cold, rough voice spoke up.

"Go to sleep, Bri." A familiar voice said close to you. "Hon? (Your Name)? Can you hear me?"

"Jessica, Il doit se reposer." The soft voice said, speaking French, though it was drawn out, almost...Cajun.

"W...what happened?" You asked, peaking your eyes open to be met with a white face. But this wasn't the white face of the killer. This was a mask with black eyes and an expression of mischief or condescension.

"Ah, you're awake, that'd good." The person wearing the mask said. You looked around the room, trying to see who else surrounded you. You saw the killer girl next to you, someone wearing a dark green hoodie with a demonic looking cloth mask over their face and a blonde lanky girl sitting on top of a dresser, smiling lazily.

"Hey, he lives." The blonde chuckled.

"Back off, Benny." The killer said, turning back to you. "You okay, (Your Name)?"

"I'm...I'm fine..." You mumbled, trying to sit up.

"Non, Non! You must keep lying still, ami." The masked girl said, pushing you back down. "Your head is still swimming like a turtle with three right feet, stay down." She ordered.

"She means your dealing with the after affects of Slender sickness." The killer responded.

"Slender...sickness?"

"I"m afraid so, child." A voice, sounding like a hundred females talking at once.

"Yo, there she is." The killer giggled, looking to the door. You followed her gaze, seeing a tall, faceless woman standing there. Her skin was as pale as the killers but she held no facial features. No mouth, nose or eyes, no hair even, though she did wear a large rimmed sun hat. Her clothes were of a crisp business woman suit, consisting of a black blazer, white blous and mid calf length dress and modest heels.

"My apologies for affecting you in such a way. I was unaware Jessica had claimed you."

"Jessica?"

"Me. But call me Jess, or you'll regret it." The killer smirked, nudging your arm with her fist. "That's Masquerade, over there is Hoodlum and little miss stoner is Benny." She said, pointing around. "And the woman of the house here is Slenderwoman."

"But the girls do find it simpler to call me Miss. Slender." The faceless woman spoke, folding her hands politely. "I trust you will get him acquainted with his new home." She said before leaving us.

"New...home?" You asked, looking around.

"Yes, I'm afraid you're stuck here." Masquerade said meekly, twiddling with her fingers.

"Could be worse." Benny spoke up. "Miss. Slender could have dragged your ass to purgatory and killed you."

"GO TO SLEEP!" Jess yelled, chucking a knife at the blonde, who fell off the dresser purposefully and laughed.

* * *

"Why do I have to stay here?" You asked, sitting up in bed and looking at the girls.

"Because this dipshit was smart enough to let you see her and live." The one called Hoodlum said, pointing a gloved finger at Jess.

"Ah, fuck you, he's my cutie. You're just jealous."

"He doesn't look that special to me." Hoodlum huffed, looking away.

"Hoodlum, please calm down, manquer." Hoodlum seemed to hesitate before grouching to herself.

"So...I'm just supposed to live here with you guys?" You asked, brain working over time. "But my school...my life..."

"They think your dead, hon." Jess said, a sick smirk on her face. "Found a guy with your height and build, killed 'im, and put his body in the film room of the school and set the placed on fire after fucking up his teeth. No way he can be identified and you're considered dead to the world."

Her words made your heart sink lower than ever.

They...thought you were dead? And some poor bastard was in your grave?

"We understand this is a lot to take in..." Masquerade said, resting a hand on your shoulder. "We'll give you some time, (Your Name)." And with that, she and the others left.


	5. Chapter 5

You had spent nearly three days in bed, and during that time you were only left alone while you slept. It seemed the moment you woke up, someone was coming in to check on you and then sit with you.

You had grown to like Benny and Masquerade. Benny because she acted like one of the dudes. She was tall and lanky, with broad shoulders and practicaly nothing in the chest department. She usually wore baggy jeans, a tank top and a basket ball jersey honging off one of her bony shoulders. She wasn't a super model, however. Her face was long and thin, her eyes a touch to far apart and her lips far too thin. But she was cool, often talking about games while messing with the bandanna she used to keep her hair back.

Masquerade was a sweet heart, her voice soft and light, almost like your mothers. She never took her mask off though, and you would sometimes laugh at how the expression on the mask was countering her kind words. She wore faded jeans between skinny and baggy, a black t-shirt and a dark brown leather jacket. Her hair was wild and curly, so she kept it in a bun mostly. Though you liked your conversations, you would often ask her to repeat something. If a subject became one she was interested in, he volume grew and her accent thicken, turning into pure Cajun drawls until she corrected herself.

Jess came by a lot, shooting the girls glares as she passed. It was clear to you this girl viewed herself as the alpha female the way she strutted around and spoke to people. You began taking more and more notice to the way she dressed. When she would sit in the room, she'd dress skimpy, showing plenty of skin, but a few times when you saw her pass by the open door, you saw she wore regular clothes (jeans and tube tops, yes, but none so revealing).

You're thoughts were currently on this topic when you heard Benny's words cut through the air. "...so then I realized all I had to do was give my moon stone to my Absol and boom! Instant level up." She said, turning to you, her heavy lidded eyes gleaming.

"I'm sorry...I wasn't listening." You admitted.

"I know, if you were you'd have corrected my statement." She smirked, winking playfully at you. "How ya holding up?"

"Fine. My heads a lot better." you answered, only for your next sentence to be cut off by a crash outside. Benny blew a lock of hair from her face as she draped an arm over the back of the chair and she pointing her head to the door, eyes staring at the ground.

"Tami, was that you, girl?" She called, a cheeky smile on her face.

"Yes." A voice called back.

"CLean it up." Benny said, turning back around and smiling at you. "You get used to this house..."

"Really?"

"Fuck no. I'm a fucking lying bitch, you can't trust me." She said, making you both burst out laughing.


	6. Chapter 6

This was strange...

You had been awake for nearly two hours and none of the girls had come to see you. In fact...you didn't hear anything around the house. You stomach felt empty and would groan at you every now and then, wanting food.

"Fine...fine. I'll feed you." You said to your gut, pushing the covers off you and throwing your legs out of bed and shakily standing. The wood creaked beneath your feet for a moment before settling and going silent. Rubbing your stiff neck, you made your way across the room to the door, which remained slightly ajar. Cracking it open, you peaked out your head, which was slowly followed by your chest and then legs, your head turning both ways to see if you could spot someone, which you didn't.

You saw the room you were in was all the way at the farthest end of the hall. You had to make your way down the hall to a large staircase. Swallowing, you slowly moved, looking both ways at the doors that lined the walls.

A door colored cobalt blue with black splatters, and written in red "I 3 hearts."

A door painted white, covered in 1's and 0's in a lime green paint.

A plain oak door with some posters on it showing rock bands.

A door that was beautifully panted to make it appear you were looking out into a swamp.

A door painted grey with the words "FUCK OFF" scratched into the wood.

A black and white striped room with a bouquet of lollipops stuck to the walls beside it.

A plain black door, no decorations.

You wondered who was behind each one as you walked on, your feet moving swiftly oer the cold floor. "Kitchen...kitchen..."

"Downstairs, take two r-rights and then a left." A voice said behind you. Whipping around, you were met with the sight of a brown haired girl waving at you. Her hair was dull brown and quite poofy, though she held it back with a braid, strands still escpaed and pointed around wildly. She wore orange goggles that covered her eyes and a strange mouth guard type of mask. The rest of her was normal, faded jeans and a brown coat over a thin blue hoodie.

"Excuse me?" You asked, standing straight.

"D-deaf?" She asked, pointed to her ear as she twitched.

"No...you startled me is all."

"Get used to it, pretty boy. Come on, I'll show you the way." She said, running past you down the hall. As she passed, you took notice of two axes strapped to her back. ((A/N: Toby uses Hatches, Tami uses Axes, longer handles). "Come o-o-on!" She called over her shoulder as she turned a corner. You snapped out of your thoughts and ran after her, turning the corner to see her standing a ways away before running again, leading you down a set of stairs at the far end of the hall.

This girl is crazy...almost as crazy as Jess.

Rounding your way down the stairs, you followed her as she jogged down a few more halls before stopping and turning, looking back and you and picking up the pace, this time faster. "Hey! Wait up!" You called, which only made her run faster, turning another corner. "Damnit, hang on!"

She kept rounding corners, going fast, slowing down, seeing you and speeding up again. You were panting now at the energy it took to keep up with this girl until you noticed she was gone. "What the-augh!" You were slammed against the wall next to you, ax to your neck.

"Why ya following me, huh?" She asked, glaring at you.

"Wait, what?"

"This house ain't big enough? You gotta be on my tail all the time?!" She asked, pressing the metal closer to your neck. You held your arms up, showing you meant no harm.

"Y-you said to follow you!" You exclaimed.

"I did?"

"Yes!"

"Oh, my bad." She giggled, backing off. "I forgot."

That or your bat shit cray-cray...

"It's...okay..." You said, only to have her start prodding your face with gloed fingers.

"You're squishy." She giggled.

"Uh...what?"

"You're squishy!" She hugged you tightly, nuzzling into your chest. "You are squishy and you will be mine! I will call you squishy and you will be mine!" She giggled, leaing you standing there with her arms around you and a look of 'Da fuq' on your face.


	7. Chapter 7

You had been trapped in Tami's arms for the past ten minutes now. Though you were walking around the mansion, she kept her arms around your waist and made her feet drag on the floor like a baby. "Do you always do this?"

"M-more often th-then not." She giggled, giving a few ticks.

"Who are you?" You asked, turning a corner.

"I'm Tami. People call my Ticci Tami."

"Ticci?"

"Because of m-my ticks." She said, nodding her head, which made her nuzzle against your hip. Sighing, you moved on, Tami still attached to your waist. After going down three halls, you finally came to a dining room, and that only meant a kitchen was close!

"Finally..." You sighed, heading towards a large doorway that lead into what looked to be a kitchen.

You're guess was correct. You were met with sight of a large, expensive looking kitchen. "Oh thank God, yes." You smiled, going to the fridge, dragging Tami with you. Throwing the doors open, you licked your lips, seeing all the delicious food stacked in there.

Steaks.

Burgers.

Soup.

Salads.

And...what was that?

You hummed in thought as you picked up a Tupperware container that had some weird redish grey thing in it. Holding the bottom, you pried the top off, gazing down into the clouded plastic container. After a few seconds, you realised what you were seeing.

A heart...

A human heart...

Feeling a wave of disgust run through you, you dropped the container, falling back nearly onto Tami.

"Oof! What was that for?!" She yelled.

"I-i-it's..!"

"My lunch. Which you have ruined." A voice spoke behind you. Your head whipped around to see a girl standing there.

Her red auburn hair pulled back into a bun/pony tail and out of her face, or...mask. She wore a black mask with wire mesh, looking almost like something a hockey goalie. Her clothes were a simple black t-shirt, black leggings and a cobalt blue skirt. Her shoes were simple black and blue sneakers.

But her skin...

The bare skin on her arms was grey, like she had rolled in ashes, but it was the pigmentation...

"L-lunch..."

"are you deaf?" She asked, to which you heard Tami echo a 'Nope, I checked'. "That was my lunch, and now it's on the floor." You stared at her, eyes bulging out. "Well...I guess I can't be mad..."

You relaxed at her words.

"It was cold after all, I could do with a warm and fresh one." She said.

That's when you saw the glint of the scalpel in her hand


	8. Chapter 8

You stared at the gleaming metal instrument in her hand, you felt your heart pound against your ribcage.

A...fresh one...?

She was going to kill you...

Kill you and eat your heart...

Your mouth hung open, twitching as you tried to form words. Tami was crouched ten feet from you two, watching from behind her goggles. "This'll be fun! Can I pl-play with the body-dy when your done?" She asked, turning to the cannibalistic female.

"Sure, Tami." The girl said, not looking away from you as she approached you, scalpel raised slightly. "Hold still, this may hur-" Her words were cut off by a flash of glinting silver wizzing past her masked face. The item was a bowie knife, and it was now lodged in the far wall, quivering from impact.

"Back off, Jaquelyn." A sultry voice sounded. Whipping your head to the side, you saw (at this point in time) a glorious sight.

Jess was strutting into the kitchen, head tilted down so she coudl gaze at the cannibal from a threatening angle, her hips swinging widely as her strides brought her closer.

"Jessica." The cannibal, or Jaquelyn, as you presumed, growled. "He ruined my lunch."

"Oh, boo-hoo, poor Jackie lost a heart. Big surprise." Jess said, now reaching you two, not breaking eye contact.

Jackie pulled her mask off, showing her attempt at dominance by letting Jess look her right in the eye, or...lack there of. It was through this action you realized the grey skinned girl had no eyes. Just black voids where her eyes should be and black goo dripping from the sockets.

The two girls stood as close to one another as possible, half in front of each other as they circled each other like lionesses after the same kill.

"He belongs to me." Jess growled, her upper lip twitching.

"It's been a while since I've eaten, it's only suitable he takes my meals place." Jackie countered.

"I told you to kill that cutie from the bar, remember? You should have listened."

Jackie growled, stopping and glaring at Jess, who had also stopped, growling right back. Both women took a step closer, which only forced their breasts together and you feeling a swirling sensation in your groin.

Yes, both women were well endowed (though Jess's Double D's were melons compared to Jackie's modest C's), but the pressing of their chests made this even hotter (although you were still scared enough to piss yourself).

"Back off, this is your last chance. He belongs to me." The raven haired female said. The auburn female bared her teeth, which you now saw were gleaming white and pointed, like a sharks before she sharply turned, leaving the kitchen. Jess raised her head like an alpha wolf who had just defeated a challenger and smirked, her gaze turning to you. "You had me worried, sweatie." She cooed, going to you and bending over to look at you. You blushed, seeing she wore a bikini like top made of white leather and skin tight leather chaps with black panties.

"Jess, how many times do I have to tell you to stay on that damn corner until you get me mah dough." Tami said, head tilted back as she moved her arms, trying to look and sound gangster.

Jess smiled over at teh twitching girl, the smile almost motherly. "Bitch, I ain't no street walkin' hoe."

"Coulda fooled me..." Tami shrugged. Jess rolled her eyes and grabbed your upper arm, pulling you up.

"Come on, let's go." She said with a smile, pulling you behind her, grabbing a pomegranate on the way out.

"Where are we going?" You asked, looking around.

"My room." She stated simply, pulling you up the stairs, passed the second floor and up the the third. "I hate everyone so I'm the only one who lives on this floor." She explained, leading you down a long hall. It seemed she had picked a room as far away from everyone as physically possible.

Her door was white with dark red/brown splashed and hand prints. It really looked like blood...

And that's because it was.

Jess smirked at you, turning to look at you before she opened the door. "Don't be afraid~ I'll only bite if you tell me to."


	9. Chapter 9

Blushing brightly, you followed her into her room, worried about what you would see.

Would it be drenched in blood?

Would it be messy beyond belief?

Sex toys everywhere?

Some pour soul strapped to the wall in a latex suit?!

Oh GOd...What if...

It was covered in...

Justine...Beiber posters?!

What you walked into wasn't any of that...

Her bed was six by six foot and sat in the middle of the room. It was padded sides around it, making it like a fluffy box with black and white spotted comforter. Over the bed hung curtians than hung past each side of the bed, giving it a romantic appearance. The floor was white marble with a few black, plush rugs scattered around. A glass and metal desk sat in the corner with a shiny black laptop resting atop it. The dresser was black long, having a large mirror on it.

All in all it was beautiful room. The color scheme was black and white with a few bits of red thrown in and the only dirty thing in it was a model glass penis on the dresser.

"Wow..." You mumbled, looking around while Jess went to her desk, sitting on the spinning chair cross legged.

"You like it?" She asked, smiling. You simply nodded, leaning against the bed, studying the mirror. "Good, cause we're sharing this room."

"What?" You asked, turning to her. She nodded to a door by the desk and you went to it, opening it to find a large closet, and in it were your clothes mixed with women's clothes.

"I went out and got them. Hope you don't mind." She said, twisting he rtorso back and forth.

"Um...Thank you..." You said, closing the door. You saw Jess stare at you, and you were sure if she had eye lids she'd be blinking at you. "I really do appreciate this...it's just...just..."

"Just...Just...Just..." Jess mocked standing and glaring at you. "Spit it out(Your Name). What's wrong (Your Name)? Can't talk, (Your Name)?" She asked, walking closer as you backed up.

"It's just..." You searched your brain for something, anything to say to this psychopath when you felt something in your brain snap. You breathing evened and you felt anger rushed through you. "It's just that you fucking killed my parents in cold blood, you've stalked me for how fucking long? Not to mention kidnapping me and taking me to where ever this fucking place is!" You snapped. You saw her eyes snap wider open.

Loosing yourself in your anger, you gripped her by the upper arms, slamming her into the wall. "I fucking lost everything in my life because of your fucking obsession!"

Her eyes were wide as she stared into yours, her breathing fast. It was evident n one had ever spoke to her in suck a way before.

"I'm fucking done playing the victim, Jess." You sneered, tightening your grip on her arms. "It's time for you to feel helpless."

And with that, you slammed your lips against hers.


	10. Chapter 10 (LEMON)

**WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WAARNING**  
 **THIS IS A {LEMON} THAT MEANS IT HAS SEXUAL CONTENT!**  
 **IF YOU DO NOT LIKE IT, GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE**  
 **CLICK THAT BACK BUTTON UP IN THE CORNER OF YOUR SCREEN!**  
 **This is a lemon written by an author currently eating Lemon Head's candy**  
 **################################################################**

You felt Jess tense up under the unexpected and forced kiss, her hands gripping your shirt, pulling back on the fabric to get you off. You growled at this, pushing her against the wall harder.

It wasn't just your anger making you do this...

It was all those skimpy outfits you had seen her in since you met her.

You felt her manage to slip a leg from between yours, only for her knee to collide with your side. You grunted, staggering back, giving her a chance to tackle you down, straddeling your hips and pinning your shoulders down.

"You're going to regret that." She sneered, slamming her lips against yours. You held your lips closed, not allowing her to get anywhere. You knew this annoyed her when you felt her chest rumble in a growl, making you chuckle. Pulling away from you, you felt her burning gaze, "open your fucking mouth." She snarled, digging her nails into your shoulder.

"Make me, Jessica." You smirked. (Your Name)

Accepting the challenge, she moVing her hips back to rub against your groin. Your spine stiffened at the sudden contact and your eyes shut tightly. "Awww, what's wrong, _? Little boy a little virgin?"

You most certainly were NOT a virgin! You'd had plenty of sex, but never had one of your girls been THIS direct. "F-f-fuck you!" You growled.

"Oh, (Your Name) , I intend for you to." She whispered with an evil giggle, trailing her perfectly manicured nails along your jaw. "The question is: how is this going to work?" It took your brain a few moments to process what she had just said.

She wanted to know if you'd be the dominant one...?

Well, better not keep the little lady waiting~

Grabbing her hips, you flipped her over, straddling her instead and smirking down at her. Again, you felt her tense up at the movement, as though she were afraid before she smirked. "I see how this is gonna go~" She cooed as you bent down to her face, capturing her lips with yours. She tasted of cherries, dark chocolate and pomegranates, a very dark and sexual flavor that matched her perfectly.

Moaning slightly, you released one of her shoulders, trailing your hand down do her breast where you gripped and kneaded it like dough, bringing out a slew of moans from the pale girl beneath you.

Her mouth hung open, her tongue hanging out slightly as small mewls of pleasure escaped her throat, a deep blush growing on her face. "_-_- (Your Name)!" She gasped, arching her back, swinging her legs open and wrapping them around your waist tightly, bringing her crotch closer to yours. You could practically feel the heat that radiated off of her.

"Do you like this, Jess?" You questioned with a smirk, almost pulling your hand away from her breast. She cried out in protest before meeting eyes with you, her whole look begged for more, but you slowly saw a fire grow in her eyes.

"Y-yeah." She said, swallowing, trying to make herself sound less desperate. She let out a breath before the defiant look surged back into her eyes. "But I'm not about to be the bottom in this rodeo, bitch." Untangling her legs from your waist, she sat up, shimming backwards to climb up onto her bed, leaving you on the ground. "Come on, _. Unless you're shy~" She giggled. You wouldn't take that laying down and scrambled onto the bed, to find her sitting there innocently, thighs pressed together as her legs split at the knee, one hand held to her mouth, giving her an innocent, nervous schoolgirl look.

"You tease." You chuckled.

"You aren't gonna hurt me, are you, Mister (Your Name)?" She asked, her voice small and sweet.

So she's into roleplay, huh? hehe~

You chuckled, placing your hands on her thighs and forced them apart, to which she gazed up at you with dull blue eyes. "Don't worry, sweet-heart, I'd never hurt a pretty kitty like you." You murmured softly. She giggled sweetly, leaning forward to kiss your nose before laying down, her hands held in loose fists above her full breasts.

You could feel yourself growing hard from just the sight of her, your length straining against the cloth of your boxers and jeans. She looked so innocent and sexy...all you wanted to do was rip both your clothes off and just fuck her right there and then, but you had to play this out for as long as possible.

Spreading her legs, you moved between them, picking her up by her hips and grinding against her as softly as you could (and it practically had you in agony). You watched as her body jolted from the sensation and then as her muscles tightened, her breathing becoming hard has her hips made tiny bucks into yours. You could tell she had no power over her reactions as lay there moaning out, back arching off the plush covers every now and then.

"What's wrong, Jess? No smart comeback for me?" You smirked, adding more pressure into your grinds. Her hips bucked again as she let out a cry of pleasure.

"F-fuck you." She growled.

"Oh, but Jess, I intend for you to." You smiled.

"Th-then let me up and I'll do it." She said, holding herself up by her elbows. You hesitated before releasing her hips and letting her set up, only for you to be shoved back.

"Hey!"

"Oh, shut up, (Your Name), this will be the best you've ever had." She giggled, sitting between your legs and undoing the buttons on your jeans, followed by the zipper. You moaned when you felt some pressure being taken off your stiff member and then another as you felt a warm hand grip it from the outside of your boxer, pulling it out and stroking it through the fabric.

Looking down, you saw she seemed entranced by your bulge as her hand twisted and pumped it. It honestly looked cute. "Impressed?" You managed to asked. She merely nodded before reaching her other hand up and worked on freeing you from your cloth prison. For a well trained sex addicted, she seemed to be acting like a virgin around you. You watched as she bit her lip before pulling out your length.

You couldn't help the smile that came to your face when you saw her eyes light up, almost like a child who got exactly what they wanted for Christmas. "Damn, sugar, hehe." She said with appreciation for your length.

"Y-you could always do more than just touch it." You stuttered out. Her eyes flicked to your with a devious gleam before she scooted back some, allowing her to bend down so her head was level with you. She reached behind her neck, pulling her long hair to the side so it wouldn't get in the way as she locked eyes with you.

"And is that what you want me to do?" She asked, her full lips only half on inch from your throbbing member. You could feel her hot breath brushing against your heated skin withe very words she spoke. You couldn't speak so you just nodded, to which she tilted her head. "I didn't hear a 'yes', does that mean you want me to stop?"

BITCH!

"N-No! K-keep go-going." You forced out.

"hehe, goodie goodie gumdrops~" She giggled, letting her tongue slid from her mouth and stroke the tip of you dick (Dirty words~). Your breathing hitched and your back arched, clawing the covers as you felt the warm, slick muscle swirl around your tip.

"J-J-Jess~! Holy fuck~!" You groaned.

Jess smirked. She knew she was the best and hearing these reactions from you only fueled her fire. She knew you couldn't just...dive right in and take it down your throat, you had to tease the man a bit, get them to slowly relax before taking it all (a tip for you ladies~~~ lololol I'm so horrible!). Jess slowly brought her lips forward, wrapping them around your tip before slowly pulling them away, allowing them to caress the heated skin. She did this a few times before finally wrapping her lips around it and suckling softly.

You groaned, arching your back more, beads of sweat forming at your temple and brow. This girl was good. Like...porn star good. You panted as you felt her soft hand wrap around your length, pumping you slowly. "G-God damn~" You moaned.

Jess chuckled, sending vibrations down your shaft and all through your body. You thought it couldn't get much better than this until you felt her head dip down, taking more and more of your length into the heated cavern. Your eyes nearly bugged out of your skull at the feeling of her head bobbing up and down, sucking on a good majority of your length. The rest that she could not get in her mouth was being pumped by a soft hand and a quick pace that countered her slow bobbing.

It felt like you were in heaven, every muscle in your body quivering from pleasure, that is, until you felt her pull away.

"W-what the hell?" You growled, propping yourself up and glaring at her.

"Oh, hush up, I'm feeling constricted." She said, working her hands behind her back, trying to undo her leather bikini top. "Damn...knots...Ah." She giggled as the fbris holding it to her chest went slack, allowing her to pull it over her head and expose her breasts to you. Your jaw nearly detached from your head.

They were perfect.

Yes, who wouldn't argue that Double D's are amazing but hers were peftectly shaped, perfectly round and perfectly perky. You heard her giggle as she watched you and shimmied her chest from side to side.

"Do you like?" She giggled.

"Fuck yeah, I do." You said, nearly drooling.

"Good, then why don't you have a turn?" She offered. You didn't need to be told twice as you moved forward, causing her to lay down on the covers while you went for her breasts.

Gripping one, you massaged it slowly, rolling it with expertise while your mouth latched on the other one, gently teasing her nipple with your teeth. You heard her mewl again, accompanied by her legs working against the covers, trying to fight the pleasure. You chuckled, switching her breasts and nibbling the other one. She groaned, her back arching off the bed a bit, but not enough for your tastes. You bit a little harder into her rosy bud, causing her back to shoot up and a moan escape her lips. You chuckled at this and went to give another nibble, only to be flipped over again and your shirt ripped from your body..

"Clothes off now, motherfucker." She growled, grabbing the waist band of your jeans and tugging.

Damn this woman was horny...

But, none the less you listened to her and pulled your jeans and boxers off while she undid her chaps, pulling them off along with her panties. Through this, you saw her whole body, unprotected by any form of cover for your eyes to devour.

"W-wait.." You stuttered out, something coming to mind.

"Hmm?" She hummed, pushing you back down and crawling on top of you.

"Condom?" You asked simply.

"Don't need one, sweetie. I can't get pregnant." She said, her face showing no emotion as she traced along her lower stomach where you saw three scars. You didn't ask questions as she leaned down and kissed you, working her lips against yours while grinding her bare crotch against you ((A/N:: I just want to throw this is, but Jess has absolutely NO body hair, the fire ruined her hair follicles so now the only hair on her body is the hair on top of her head)). You moaned, feeling her heat rub against you slowly. You blushed lightly, gripping her hips and flipping her over again and kissing her deeply, grinding against her, teasing her like she had teased you. She growled and squirmed beneath you, trying to flip you over, but you wouldn't allow that.

"Get ready, Jess, cause I'm doing this here and now." You said, a smirk spreading across your face as you prodded her entrance. You felt her stiffen up a bit, biting her lip as you pushed forward, fighting against her tightness to get inside. You heard her groan and saw her grip the covers as you forced the tip inside, taking a small break to catch your breath. Jess was panting as much as you, staring up at you with lust clouding her eyes.

"Hard to believe *huff* but it's been a few years since I've done this." She smirked, moving her hips to try and get you deeper inside. You let her have that and slid further in, nearly half way, making her gasp out and buck her hips again. You smirked and leaned down, pressing your chest to hers, working your arms under her so you could grip her shoulders from the back.

"Then I'll be gentle." You said softly.

"*pant* y-you got gentle and I *huff* shove a brick your ass." She growled.

"Hard it is then." You stated, setting your knees and plunging into her all the way. Jess through her head back, letting out a cry of both pleasure and pain. You moaned/groaned as you felt her walls grip you tightly, nearly urging your release. But you would not give in so easily. You pulled your hips back, sliding out of her half way before ramming back in and repeating the process, leaning your chest up slightly to allow her breasts room to bounce with every thrust you made. Each time you went in, Jess would mewl and cry out, her eyes rolled back and her face beet red.

You groaned as her nails raked down your back, leaving behind angry red lines that stung like hell. (you made a mental note to get back at her later). Jess's body was squirming and twisting beneath you with every movement you made. This only made you smirk more and more until you felt her nails dig into your sides and her weight hit you, flipping you two over, so she was on top, leading to her sliding all the way down on you. Jess cried out in pleasure, arching her back, body twitching. You groaned, arching your back at the rush of pleasure you received from this.

Jess placed her hands on your chest, using it to stabilize her as she began to bounce rapidly. You let out a load cry of passion, gripping her thighs tightly. "F-Fuck, Jess!" You growled, trying to urge her to do more. She spreader her legs wider, forcing her to go farther down on you, hitting all her right spots. Each hit was like a shot of adrenalin right to her heart.

"(Your Name)! I'm gonna-gonna~" Her voice trailed off as a small trail of drool formed in her ecstasy induced stupor.

"M-Me too!" You groaned, arching your back. You felt Jess's body tense, nearly crushing your member in her orgasm, a soft white liquid spilling from her. You took her moment of weakness as a chance to launch up, flipping you two over again and thrusting into a few more times before releasing inside of her. You both panted while you lowered yourself, laying on top of her, to which she limply tossed her arms around your shoudlers.

"I *pant* made a good choice." She panted.


	11. Chapter 11

Coming into the land of reality, you first instincts told you to get up and go see your parents for breakfast, a habit you had still not shaken. Realizing you had no parents anymore, you sighed, turning your focus to the figure beside you.

Jess lay beside you, a black sleep mask with the letters "F.U." printed on it in white thread covers her eyes. Best she can do with no lids..., you thought. Her knee length black locks spread nearly all over the bed, some locks even covering you. You smiled at this, taking some strands and thumbing them, bringing them to your nose and inhaling their scent.

Cherry's and Pomegranate's.

You couldn't help smiling at the scent, you sat up, carefully climbing over the sides of the bed and out of bed, going to the closet to select your clothes for the day. Stepping into it, you looked through Jess's shelves, shocked the murderous female kept everything so tidy. Her outfits were organized by season, color and style. You found your things, organized along the back wall. You selected a pair of faded Kapri pants and a (fav color) t-shirt, slipping them on and looking for your shoes. You found them on the top shelf, nestled between Jess's shoes, which you noticed, consisted of entirely stilettos and other forms of heels, no sneakers or flip flops.

Shrugging this off, you exited the closet to find her sitting up in bed, propped up and on hands, her head tilted back and looking at the ceiling. "Good morning, (Your Name). Sleep well?" She asked, only her eyes drifting to you.

"Best sleep in months." You nodded. She turned her head to you, smiling.

"Be a dear, hand me my slippers." She requested. You looked around the floor, but saw nothing resembling slippers. "Next to the dresser, hon." She hinted. You nodded, walking past teh bed and looking down, only seeing a pair of plush looking stilettos.

"Um..."

"Ugh, I got it." You heard the sheets rustle, and Jess pad across the floor, slipping the stilettos on. You noticed when she walked, sher moved on near tip toes, her whole foot never touching the floor. "I don't wear regular shoes hon, my legs won't let me anymore." She explained, kissing your cheek. "Let me get dressed and we'll go get breakfast." She said, opening a dresser drawer and pulling out a black silk sun dress, slipping it over her head before walking out.

+++++++++++++++++++

This...was breakfast?

You sat at the table between Jess and Benny as all hell broke loose around you. Hoodlum began yelling at Jess about stealing the syrup (a few guns were drawn). Benny was teasing Masquerade about her quiet voice, also leading to Hoodlum yelling at her. Jess was throwing silverware at anyone who dared question her, Slenderwoman would occasionally smack someone with a graceful tentacle.

To top it off, currently you were cowering in your chair as a monochrome clown woman loomed over Jess with a revving chainsaw while Jess crouched in her seat, a dagger raised.

"Don't you DARE insult my cooking!" The woman yelled.

"Then quite making everything so fucking bland!" Jess countered.

You thanked God when Benny moved her seat away from the scene and then grabbed yours, pulling you closer to her.

"Happens every morning." She explained simply.

"How is everyone still alive?!" You whisper/yelled back.

Benny just sipping her orange juice, using your shoulder as an arm rest as she leaned closer. "no clue, but it's funny as hell." Benny giggled. You turned back to the woman and Jess, to see Jess standing with one foot on the table and one on the chair with the woman holding her chainsaw above her head.

"Both of you, please, this is a breakfast table, not a sparring arena. Please take your issues outside." Slenderwoman ordered from her place at the head of the table. She was not eating, though she politely sat there, hands folded neatly in her lap as she watched the spectacle.

Jess and the woman glared at each other before each of them slowly backed off, the woman stomping down the table and jumping into her seat. "That's Jill." Benny said, chewing a piece of bacon at the same time, making her words muffled by the tiniest bit. "She's cool and all, but she has a short fuse."

"And chainsaws..." You muttered under your breath.


	12. Chapter 12

You wondered around the mansion after breakfast, trying to acquaint yourself with this new location. It was very large, with three wings. You noticed the wings would probably give this place the appearance of a cross from the air. You also took noticed all the girls' rooms were in the longer wing. Jess's room was furthest from every bodies to give her her privacy while everyone else seemed to be bunched together like some sorority house. The left wing seemed to be mostly empty rooms with a few entertaining rooms set up. You had found Benny in the game room, lazing on a bean bag chair with a cigarette hanging from her thin lips. You chatted with her for a while before moving on to other rooms. You found an art room (which admittedly looked like a paint can exploded all over the place). A small library and what looked to be some sort of class room.

You were making your way to the right wing when pale arms wrapped around your torso from behind. "Hey, sweetie, where you going?" Jess's voice asked.

"I was just exploring." You said, looking over your shoulder. Even with her heels, the top of er head only reached your nose, letting her rest her face against your shoulder.

"Are you really busy? Because I want to talk to you." It looked like the skin around her eyes twitched, and you suspected it was her forgetting she could not blink.

"No, I'm not super busy." You answered.

"Good, come on!" She said, grabbing your hand and racing down the hall, dragging you behind her. She pulled you down the stairs and through the house, out the back door. This was the first time you'd been outside in what seemed like ages. The sun was shining in the sky and there were a few tiny puffy clouds in the sky. "You like animals, right?" She asked, not turning back to you.

"Yeah, why?"

She only chuckled before bringing her hands to her mouth and calling out "Boojeh, boojeh boojeh boojeh." You blinked. What the fuck kinda language was that? "Adeehooooo~" She called, her voice wavering. You looked to where she was directing these strange words to see something emerge from the trees. What you saw made you step back. The creature was tall, nearly twenty feet tall and walking on thin, nimble legs. It's body was covering in shaggy black hair and it's eyes glowed white. Yous wallowed nervously as it drew closer. You couldn't see a mouth on it's face but you didnt know if it would eat you. "(Your Name), this is Strider, my pet." She said, turning to you and raising a hand towards the towering creature, who dropped its head to sniff her.

"That's a pet?" You gasped.

"Don't worry, he's a sweetheart." She explained as the creature knelt down like an elephent might, bending it's spindly front legs. Jess walking along it's head, swinging herself up behind it's head to sit on its neck. "Come on." She urged, holding a hand out to you. You only stared at 'Strider'. The creature stared back and you could hear it's huffing, like it was smelling you. "He's like a giant puppy, come on." She said. And with that, you slowly walked to it, going to Jess and climbing behind her. "There ya go. Strider, caligo, caligo nah." She spoke. The creature understood her, rising up and turning. You yelped and gripped its fur. It was like riding an elephant or a very tall horse with no saddle.

"So...that...those words you were saying?" You asked.

"Oh, it's an elfin language." She said simply. "I'm the only person I know who can speak it, but I only know a few words that help me by." You nodded at her answer as Strider began to walk, his long legs drifting over the ground before settling down again. Upon seeing this, you noticed his feet were actually hooved, looking like deer hooves. Strange, for a creature this size...

"So...what did you want to talk about?"

"(Your Name), did you know you're the first man I've trust in 5 years?" She asked. You shook your head. "I'm going to tell you my story, hon, because I trust you that much." Her voice cracked some at this. "See...I sued to be the perfect daughter. Straight A's, never had a boyfriend, never went out...my parents worried for me, though." She explained. You nodded, showing you were paying attention. "When I was fourteen, my family moved to a new neighborhood, a fresh start. I was so excited." She tapped Striders side hhis her foot, making him turn through the trees. "On my first day of shool, int eh bathroom, I saw a group of girls smoking weed. I was...I was a snitch to put it bluntly. I ran to the office and reported them. They weren't so happy."

"How would be?" You joked, but she didn't laugh.

"The girls were suspended and hated me. I was so sad and thought my chances at friendship were ruined...until I got an invite to a party..." Her voice took on a sharp edge. "They said they forgave me and wanted to thank me for showing them what they did was wrong. My parents let me go, and I had so much fun...until the drugs came out..." Her voice cracked. "Everyone was drinking...smoking...snorting...and I wanted out, but they told me to stay. One of the guys...he told me to drink something, but I didn't want to. Then...him and his friends ganged up on me, started calling me stuck up..." You saw her shoulder shake and you placed a hand on them to comfort her. "They started saying I wasn't anything special...that's when it happened...they started grabbing me and ripping at me...I can't remember much of that until I was on the floor naked...with one of them on top of me..." You removed your hand, instead wrapping her in a hug.

"There were 47 guys at that party, (Your Name). Wanna guess how I knew?" You shook your head against her shoulder. "I knew because I saw each of their faces...and felt every single one of those bastards... After that...they started laughing, saying I should clean up...and they poured their beer on me...their vodka...their whiskey...and then bleach to...to...'clean the slutty off of me'." She spoke like she was mocking someones voice. I can't remember what I did...but I think I hit someone...because they dropped their joint..." You didn't need to be a rocket surgeon to know what happened next.

"I woke up in the hospital three weeks later, burns all over my body and bandages over my face...when they removed them...I looked like this." You felt her shake in a chuckle. "Well, almost, I still hand my eyelids and I hadn't cut my face."

"Jess, you don't have to tell me."

"Yes I do, (Your Name), because I want you to know I'm broken...I've been broken for a long time." Strider came to a stop at a decline in the forest, his head swinging around, looking for which way to go. "I killed my family...my big sister...my mother...my father...they were going to send me to a hospital...they thought I was sick in the head...hehe, looks like they were right, huh, (Your Name)?" She cackled, throwing her head back.

"Jess, you aren't broken...you're just cracked, cracks can be sealed." Yous aid, rubbing her arm.

"But the fracture is always there."


	13. Chapter 13

You and Jess rode Strider around the woods, his long, nimble legs carrying you over the forest floor with ease. You had eventually grown accustom to this, and allowed yourself to relax. In fact, if brought back nice memories of your past, when you old neighbor would place you on the back of their Irish Wolf Hound and hold you, letting the dog walk around. The fur texture was pretty much the same, although Strider felt softer. Jess held onto the fur on his big head firmly but gently, giving the sides of his small nudges with her leg to direct him.

You hadn't been in a forest in so long, it was amazing to look around at all the trees and plants, hearing the birds and small creatures scurrying around. It was calming...

"Do you do this a lot?" You questioned the girl in front of you. She hummed in thought before turning her head to look at you.

"Maybe three times a week. A psycho like me has to relax every now and then, right?"

"And the others?"

"Don't you worry your pretty little head about them, _." She said, turning forward, nudging Strider's side to turn him to the left. "Their just people I live with." She said, looking around, almost searching for something to take you two off this conversation. You pursed your lips, trying to think of something when something caught your ear. It sounded like...flapping? You murmured to yourself about the sound, looking up in search for it. "Something up?" She asked, reaching a hand back and touching your thigh.

"Do you hear that?" You asked. Jess tilted her head to the side and all around, listening.

"Hear, wha-" she was cut off when the sound returned. Jess didn't hesitate, throwig her weight against the back of Strider's head, kicking the sides of his neck. "Joobaar! Joobaar!" She order firmly. Strider made a strange, deep sound in his chest, almost like a pained moan of a dying man before he launched forward. You bit your lips, holding onto Strider's hair as he zoomed through the forest at a speed you'd never experienced.

"Wh-what's going on?!" You yelped.

"Popobowe!" She yelled back simply. You blinked, looking up. Over the sky, something past over head. It looked like a half man half bat creature.

"What the fuck is that?!" You yelled over the wind.

"Something you really don't want to meet!" You yelled back. "Mabooshu, Strider, Mabooshu!"

"You better be telling that thing to go faster!" You yelled. Jess growled and continued to yell in her strange language, Strider going faster and faster.

For a split second, you forgot your fear and became annoyed as Jess's knee length black locks flew back from the wind and tangled around you, blinding you as your flailed your arms around, trying to get out the black mass.

"Shitshitshitshitshitshitshitshit..." You heard her growl, forcing Strider to turn hard left. "We have to get back to Slender woods!" She yelled when you hand managed to collect her tresses and move them to your side, breathing a sigh of relief, only to be smacked in the face by a tree branch. "DUCK!"

"Fuck!" You yelped, rubbing your face.

"Do you see it?!" She yelled back. You blinked, noticed she was running Strider into a portion of woods covered in fog. Shaking your head, you looked up, searching the sky, but you caught sight of it a ways away but coming closer.

"It's still on us!" You yelled back.

"Mabooshu!" Jess yelled once again as you two began entering the fog. "Ms. Slender!" Jess screamed out, looking aroudn, forcing Strider to slow, as it was difficult to see the trees here. "Ms. Slender!" You looked behind you, searching to the strange flying creature. Jess brought Strider to a full stop, the creature turning in circles and grunting and groaning. Up above, you heard the creatures flapping, followed by a high pitched shriek as the flapping flew away. Jess sighed in relief. "Oh thank Hera..." She sighed. "I didn't feel like having you get bum raped."

"What the fuck was that thin...WHAT THE FUCK?!"


	14. Chapter 14

"That thing was going to RAPE me?!" You yelled at her, pointed at the sky. Jess hummed a bit, a signal for 'yes'. You quite literally face-palmed. "Are you fucking serious? I was nearly -"

"Nearly. Didn't happen. You should be on the ground kissing my feet for saving you." Jess said, smirking over her shoulder. You grumbled angrily. Jess was still sitting in front of you on Strider's back, though she was riding in a 'side saddle' like fashion.

"Whatever..." You sighed, looking to your right at the trees.

"Miss Slender!" Jess called out again, her usually dark chocolate voice raising in octaves.

"Jessica, what in the world are you screaming about?" The echoed voice of Miss Slender asked as she came into view. "Oh, and I see you've brought _ with you." She said simply.

"Yeah...heh...Popobawa nearly got us..."

"This far west?"

"Apparently...thing must be starved for attention." Jess said, bring Strider to a stop. You just sat there, staring at the two women as they spoke about that strange bat thing. You didn't really know what to say at this point.

"So why have you come here, Jessica?" Slenderwoman asked, tilting her head ever so slightly. Jess, in responce, slumped her shoulders and gave her what you assumed to be a puppy dog face, though you couldn't see it.

"Could you pwease transport us hoooome?" She asked in a small child like voice.

"Now, Jessica, that is unneeded. You have Stiltwalker-"

"Strider." Jess interupted.

"Strider, of course. You have Strider. He will get you home quickly. Now please, I'm rather busy right now." And with that, Slenderwoman turned and disappeared in a blink of an eye.

"W-what the..."

"Cruddy bitch...Come on, Strider. Boojeh." Jess commanded, patting the side of his neck. Strider gave a strange, gurgled groaning sound, turning around and heading in another direction. "With our Batty friend around you ain't leaving the mansion without me or someone with you...except Hoodlum...She won't give two shits."

"Comforting..." You said, rolling your eyes.

+++++++++++++++++++

You and Jess arrived at the mansion within ten minutes thanks to Striders long legs. He strolled into the back yard area where the others were hanging out.

Jill sat on the large patio, reading an old book and licking a lollipop.

Hoodlum sat on the steps, hood and mask still on as she sat in a very boyish manner with one leg resting two steps down and the other on the one beneath where she sat; an assault rifle held between her legs as she worked on it, polishing it and checking the connections.

Masquerade sat in the middle of the back yard area, under a cherry tree with a sketch book propped up in her lap. She took notice of your return first and offered a small wave before going back to her previous actions.

Benny was resting in a hammock along the tree line, bandanna pulled down to cover her face as one of her legs dangled from the netting.

Tami was sitting by the cherry tree as well, though on the opposite side as from Masquerade, peaking around the trunk to see what she was drawing.

You took notice of a new addition to the group. A small boy, maybe around the age of eight who sat a few feet from the patio, talking with a stuffed bunny. When Jess's gaze found him, you literally saw her bored demeanor change to one of excitement.

"There's my Changeling Child!" She called out. The boy looked up and as you drew closer, you gasped. The boy was bleeding from his head, a red view of blood coming from hsi hair and running down his face, and one line from his mouth. He didn't act hurt though, instead, he jumped to his feet, racing to meet Strider in the middle.

"Momma Jess!" He cried, opening his arms. Jess slid from Striders back before he even stopped, racing to him and scooping him into her arms.

"Ooooh, I missed you soooo much!" She cooed, swinging him in a circle. The young boy laughed and giggled, clinging to her. Strider came to a stop, his large head moving back and forth as though surveying the area. Jess noticed and smiled. "Strider, Vala Van. Mentaruu." Strider let out another rumbled groan, bending down to let You off.

"Momma Jess, who's this?" The boy asked, pointing to you.

"That's _, Momma's new boyfriend." Jess answered matter of factly.

"Eeeew!" The boy laughed, scrunching up his face.

"Sammy, behave and introduce yourself." Jess chastised.

The boy looked at her then back to you, suddenly seeming nervous. "I...I'm Sammy..." He said, looking at the ground. You crouched down, smiling at him. He wore an over sized orange shirt with blue cloth pants and no shoes. His hair was a regular brown, though it hid where the blood came from.

"I'm (Your Name), nice to meet you." You replied, nodding a bit.

"Sammy, why don't you head inside? There's some cherry turn overs I know you'll love in the fridge." Jess offered in a motherly tone. The boy made a sound of joy, nodding his head and running inside. Jess watched him go, smiling sweetly. "Sammy...is like my son." She explained when he was out of sight, turning to you.

"He seems like a good kid but...the..." You motioned to your head to show what you meant.

"The blood? Oh, little Sammy...he's dead...but he's one of us, so he fits right in." Jess glanced at you before adding. "Yes, he's dead, but not a damn zombie. He's...my Changeling Child."

"Changeling Child?" You questioned.

She nodded. "You see...there's a legend of a woman who wanted a baby so badly...but she couldn't bare one. So she went to the elfin folk and begged them for a babe. They gave her one, but...she only asked for a baby...not a son. The baby never aged, only stayed small. Fifty years she cared for it, some legends say, she still rocks him to sleep. Forever a babe...that's what Sammy is to me."

"You really want children, don't you?"

She nodded, her eyes far off before focusing on you. "(Your Name), you know I'm a murderer right? A serial killer?"

"Yes." You nodded.

"Did you know that even if I kill random people...I still have my morals?" You only shook your head slowly. "I will never hurt a child younger than 13. If I murder a family, and they have a kid...I'll make sure their asleep safely. Sometimes I open the front door and leave it open so the neighbors will notice quickly and come make sure the family is okay and find them. Other times I call the police and dropped the phone, so they'll come and whisk the child away."

"I'm sure you can have one, Jess." You said, placing a hand on her shoulder. She turned to you, blinking.

"How are you so sure?"

"I'm not. I just know."


	15. Chapter 15

"Where the fuck is the sour cream?!"

"Hood, pass me the spatula, please."

"I want my fucking sour cream!"

"Momma Jess! I want something to drink!"

"Stop touching my tits!"

"Get your breasts of my hand before I roast them on the grill!"

"Jackie, get your food off the stove!"

"EVER'ONE GIT AHT!"

Everyone froze as Masquerades usual calm, quite voice pierced the air. She stood by the sink, hands in fists at her side, visibly shaking.

"Holy...shit..." Jess said, what was left of her eyelids flexed as a form of shocked blink.

You sat at a bar stool by the counter, munching on a burger Masquerade had made for you before all hell broke loose. You simply stared ahead at the girls, curious as to how this would play out. All the girls seemed frozen in place by the usually quiet girls outburst. Hoodlum was the first to move, patting Masquerades shoulder and turning to the others.

"You heard her, get out." She said firmly. The others hesitated before Hoodlum pulled out a glock, pointing it at the ceiling. "OUT!" The girls were quick to move; Jackie quickly placing whatever was in the skillet onto a plate and slipping from the room, Jill strolling out calmly. Tami made a mad dash for the patio doors, only her twitching caused her to fall multiple times...followed by her face-planting into the glass door (which made you wince). Sammy grabbed his stuffed rabbit and skipped out. Jess took her sweet time leaving, trailing a hand along the counter as she stroleld passed Hoodlum and Masquerade, eyeing them with a mixed expression of threatening and uncaring. She strolled to you, draping a slim, toned arm around you, grabbing your plate and leading you out. You followed, not wanting to deal with anything.

"I still want my sour cream." Jess said over her shoudler as you to slipped out of the kitchen.

Comically, the moment you to were passed the entrance, a carton of sour cream went whizzing through the air, hitting the wall where Jess was standing a split second before.

"Sour cream?"

"Goes great on burgers." She answered simply with a nod. You just shook your head with a smile.

++++++++++++++++

You and Jess were sitting on the front stoop, just staring our at the forest that surrounded the mansion. Jess sat near the top of the steps while you sat near the bottom, leaning against the steps.

"Is that normal?" You asked over your shoulder.

Jess nodded, not looking up from the lock of hair she held in front of her face. "Yeah, though tonight was pretty mellow."

"A gun was drawn."

"And normally a gun is fired. Tami got hit last time. Was pretty funny." Jess smiled, finally looking at you.

"Tami was shot?" You asked, rotating your torso to look at her.

"Yeah, Tami's got this weird...nerve disorder or something. She can't feel pain."

"No pain?"

"Yep. I could stab her and she'd just keep doing what she was doing. And I have before."

"Of course you have." You smiled, shaking your head. Jess opened her mouth to reply when something hit her forehead and fell into her lap. Both of you blinke(you did anyway) and Jess grabbed it, holding it up to find an antique pocket watch.

"You did say you collected the, right?" A voice asked behind you (AUTHOR BREAKS TO SLEEP ON THE FLOOR IN THE MIDDLE OF SCHOOL). You turned, looking up to see a man standing in front of you. He was tall, maybe a few inches taller than you and well bit in that athletic way. He looked down at you with a bright green eye with curiosity. Yous tared back because you realised this person was...strange.

Along the sides of his mouth were stitches, like he was was cut with a smile much like Jess's but smaller. He had one green eye to look down at you from, because you saw his left eye was gone. A pocket watch replaced it.

"Who's the dude?" He asked, nodding to you.

"Hmm? Oh, that's (Your Name), my boyfriend." Jess answered, inspecting the pocket watch.

"Do you like it?" He asked, stepping passed you and going to Jess. and standing over her. "I found it at my last victims."

Jess wrapped the chain around her finger, holding it up to look at it head on. "It's beautiful. But I don't collect the, Clock." She said, looking up at him.

"Seriously?"

"Seriously. I said I liked how they looked, not that I collected them." She clarified before colelcting it in one hand and depositing it between her large breasts. "I do like it, so I'll keep it." She said before smiling at him.

'Clock' nodded, turning his gaze on you. "(Your Name)? Right?" You nodded. He stared at you a moment longer before shrugging. "Cool. Welcome to the family."


	16. Chapter 16

"(Your Name)! (Your Name)! Jess! Jess!" A small voice called from behind you. Blinking, you turned around to see Sammy racing towards you, Masquerade following behind him. Jess hummed in boredom, turning slowly, mouth in a thin line (though he cut smile didn't help her bored attitude).

"Jess! Jess! We have a big problem! Big Big Big!" Sammy panted, bouncing up and down.

Jess stared blankly at him, turning to face you in confusion.

"He's right, Jess, it's James! He found you, mon ami!" Masquerade panted, fists clenched in worry. Jess tilted her head, looking up to the ceiling.

"James...?" She question softly before snapping into reality. "Oh! Really? Took the f-" her eyes looked down at Sammy - "funny guy long enough." She finished. "(Your Name), go up to my room and stay there till someone comes to get you." Jess told her, walking in the direction you had just come from.

"What?! I'm supposed to go hide in a room like a little kid?!" You yelled at her. The raven haired girl only shrugged.

"Follow if you want, I don't care." She said, strolling down the hall. You followed her, moving past Masquerade who was stuttering, trying to convince you to go back, but you ignored her (you made a note to apologize later).

"Who's this guy anyway?" You asked her as you sped up to walk along side her. Jess stared blandly ahead, not bothering to even look at you from the corner of her eye.

"You know him already." She answered simply as you came to the banister of the grand staircase. Jess stopped in front of it and gave a smug grin down at the figure standing int he foyer. "Yoooo, faggot (A/N: Apologies for this word, Jess is extremely blunt), what's up? Ain't you late for a mani pedi?" She called down, oice condescending.

The male down below looked up, narrowing black eyes at her.

No way...

"Jess. You fucking bitch. I should have known it was you." He growled.

James...from college...your old roommate

"Seriously? It took you this long? Really? Fuck man...that's sad." Jess shook her head, swinging her leg over the railing and standing on the small ledge. One step and she'd plummet to the floor. Instead, she crossed her left leg over her right, resting her toes on the floor as she reclined on the metal railing, smiling a shit eating smile.

"I was hoping you'd have stayed dead." James growled, reaching into his jacket pocket and pulling out a large knife. Jess rolled her eyes, bending her legs up one at a time and flicking a few latches on her heels. AS she lowed her feet, the back of the stilettos fell off, revealing the heel of her stilettos were concealed knifes, welded to her shoes.

Take about dangerous footwear...

"You know me, James, I don't stay down for long." As though that was some sort of signal, James raced forward as Jess leaned forward, falling from the ledge and toward the foyer floor. I gasped, calling out her name and leaning over the banister to watch her decent.

At her rate, she move faster than James. Before hitting the floor, she extended her arm down, her hand hitting first and acting to slow her body down as she bent her body, leading it to spin on her hand in the fall before shoving up halfway through the swing, kicking her feet up, knives aimed at James' chest who had finally reached her. (this is a difficult moved to describe...think of it as break dancing but after you just fell a story). James bent back, causing her to miss. Jess corrected herself, slamming her feet down and swinging her torso up to stand straight, her long hair flipping up.

You stared down at them in disbelief. They..acted like this was normal.

James growled, racing toward her with his knife raised, while Jess swung a graceful, pale leg up, countering his attack with her knife stilettos. "God you're boring." She huffed as she spun around, dodging another swipe from him while punching his gut.

"Both of you stop it!" You yelled down at them, running for the stairs to go down.

"Stay out of this, (Your Name)." She advised, kicking out at James. You ignored her, running quickly down the steps, keeping your eyes on them. Jess and James went back and forth with stabs and punches, though Jess just seemed to dance around him with a wicked smile.

At the base of the stairs, Benny stood with Jackie, watching them in both worry and interest. Benny took notice of you first, jumping in front of you quickly. "Hey, hold on there, boy, let Jess handle this." She said, stretching long, thin arms to the side to block your path.

"Get out of my way, Benny!" You growled.

"Not a chance, boy, you stay right here!" She countered, for the first time glaring at you. You stared at her, watching her eyes go from a calm blue to black voids, glowing red dots floating in them where her pupils would be. "Jess does this all the time, you'll only get in the way." She growled. You froze, staring at her then turning to Jess and James. Jess's movement were becoming faster, more rigid as James sliced and stabbed at her, trying to get a hit.

"But Jess-"

"Will be fine." Benny said. But contrary to her words, you heard a pained grunt from Jess as James' knife pierced her upper arm. Deciding to not go past Benny, you ran to the railing, jumping over the railing and dropping the last five feet before running for Jess. "Son of a-!" You heard Benny yelling behind you.

"James! Stop!" You yelled, jumping over Jess's body and standing in front of James. His eyes widened, staring at you before he sneered.

"Get out of the way, (Your Name), she's going to die here and now!" He yelled. He stood your ground, crossing your arms.

"No." You said firmly.

"Damn, (Your Name), maybe you do have some balls." Jess laughed kindly behind you.

"I'm trying to save your life!" You yelled, looking over your shoulder, only to see Jess laying on the floor on her side with her head propped up on her hand, one leg bent up and rubbing the marble floor with one finger while smiling up at you. "Are you fucking serious..."

"Children!" An echoed voice boomed through the room. You groaned, rubbing your head at the volume of it as Slenderwoman entered the large room. "What is the meaning of this?" She asked firmly, Masquerade and Hoodlum standing at her sides.

"Miss Slender, I have no idea what's gotten into this boy, I was simply trying to speak rationally with him." Jess said in a fake offended tone, flicking a wrist around boredly.

"Oh shut up you damn slut! She kidnapped (Your Name)!" James yelled, turning to the faceless woman, who stood their calmly, allowing them to vent.

Both of them went back and forth, arguing their cases before Slenderwoman raised a slim hand, silencing them. "I understand your anger, James, but if you must know, (Your Name) and Jess are...how does your generation say it...an 'item'. I'm afraid he isn't going anywhere."

James' jaw hit the floor while Jess stuck her tongue out at her, smirking.


	17. Chapter 17

"You look like your waiting to talk to the principal." You chuckled, seeing Jess sitting on the floor next to Slenderwomans office door. Jess lolled her head in your direction a stared up at you.

"Hardy har har." She said dryly.

"How is...it going?" You asked, pointing to the door to indicate the situation at hand.

"Well, the little faggot hasn't yelled in a few minutes, I assume it's going well. I hope Miss Slender ripped him in half." She shrugged with a smirk. You sighed, shaking you head slightly.

"What's the deal between you two?" You asked.

"Oh, I killed his family a few years back, guess he's still sore about it." She answered, placing a perfectly manicured nail between her lips. You blinked at her in surprise. You knew James didn't have any family, but he had told you they died after their car was flattened by a train derailment. You never questioned it out of respect but now you kinda wish you had.

"So, he tries to kill you?"

"Every time he lays eyes on me." She nodded as the door opened and James slunk out. A thin black tentacle followed him, bending at the end as a beckoning to Jess.

"Your turn, dear." Slenderwomans voice called. Jess heaved herself up and smiled down at you.

"I won't be long, sweet heart." She smiled, purposefully shoving past James and going into the office, the tentacle close the door behind her. You remained sitting,s taring at the closed door for a few beats before looking up at James. He stared down at you, his expression unreadable.

"So...you're with her." He said pointedly. Yous stayed silent, only nodding. He sighed, running his fingers through his hair. "You're an idiot, you know that?" He bluntly stated. "She's a killer. She's hardly human anymore. She will slit your throat the first chance she gets.

"You don't know her full story, do you?"

"No, I don't, nor do I care. She's a killer."

"And if you kill her what does that make you?" You countered, standing up.

"Once I kill her, I'm done. I'd have freed the world from her curse."

"She's not a curse." You growled, shoving past him and going down the hall. You couldn't be around him right now.

* * *

You sat at the dining room table with Benny and Hoodlum, eating your lunch.

"I swear, the girl acts like she's immortal." Benny said, shaking her head with a smile. "She's strong, yes, but invincible? Hardly."

"She's deadly as hell, though." You commented, munching on some chips.

"Please, if she doesn't have knives, she might as well be blindfolded and bound." Hoodlum huffed. You quirked a brow at her and looked to Benny, who had shoved half her grilled cheese into her mouth, holding up a finger for you to wait. You patiently did so as she swallowed and ran her tongue over the interior of her mouth, getting rid of the cheesy goo before opening her mouth to speak.

"She's sadly right. Jess has her strength but her weaknesses as well. Should have seen her the day we all stole her heels, she couldn't walk very far without collapsing!" She laughed. You chuckled as well, imagining it.

"I don't care whatcha think~ as long as it's about me~" A sultry voice sang, followed by the clicking of heels.

"Speak of the devil and she shall come." Hoodlum groaned.

"The best of us can find HAA-aappiness in miii-iii-ii-iisery~~" Jess belted out, arms spread out as she waltzed into the dining room.

"Hey, girl." Benny smiled, turning to her friend.

"Ah, my faithful subject!" Jess gushed, hugging Benny around the shoudlers, pressing their cheeks together. "Tryna still my man?"

"Me? Nah, Haha, he's all yours." Benny smiled.

"Thank you, it's not like you could with those mosquito bite tits of your anyway." Jess said off offhandedly, turning and going to the fridge.

"Hey!" Benny yelled angrily before turning to you. "I'm not that small am I?" You bravely let your eyes go down to her chest and you nearly burst out laughing. She was wearing a black basketball tank top that went a bit past her ribs. You literally saw NOTHING. No bumps.

"Benny, sorry, I gotta agree with her, you...you don't really have anything." You shrugged. Benny let her shoulders slump, staring at you with utter disbelief, actually, it almost looked like she was devastated.

"Seriously?" She squeaked. You nodding, biting into a chip while Jess was currently dying of laughter on the kitchen floor.

"Yup." You held up your hands, making a rectangle with your fingers and thumbs, closing one eye and holding them up in front of you so you only saw Benny's chest. "If I do this I see and adolescent boys body." You said calmly before busting out laughing along with Jess, who was trying to stand but failing from her laughing.

"HAHAHAA! I-I-HAHA! I can't Behehehehelieve hehehe, saheheid it!" She guffawed, her eyes rolling back.

"You guys are fucking DICKS!" Benny yelled.


	18. Chapter 18

It had been a month now since you've been here, and you'e practically been added into the family. Hoodlum no longer pointed guns at you or fired warning shots, Jill was even much nicer, often making you cakes and brownies on Sundays to cheer you up even if you didn't need it. Tami of course still clung to you whenever she saw you and wouldn't let go until Jess came around. Jackie had long since stopped trying to cut you open and had become a good friend.

Currently, you were all seated at the dinner table, eating from the piles of food stacked on the table. You were amazing a house of mostly woman could eat this much. Jess had mostly grabbed anything with pasta and sea food; stealing the last bits of sushi from James while he yelled at her. Jackie sat across from you next to Benny, eating he from plate, which to your relief was what she considered "human food". To be exact, it was a plate of blackened, burnt bacon bits. The smell was bad but you were happy it wasn't a bloody heart.

"Tami~! Here girl~!" Jess cooed, leaning over the table a bit to look at Tami who sat four seats down. "Tami want the stuffed mushroom?"

Tami twitched a few times, looking over and smiling. "Tami want! Tami want!" The twitching girl giggled.

"Go fetch, Tami!" Jess called, throwing the stuffed mushroom at James, you blinked when it hit his head and fell in his lap.

"What in the.."

"SHROOMS!" Tami screeched, leaping across the table, tackling James out of his chair. You winced at the impacted, turning away and watchign from a peaked eye.

"Daa-haaaamn." You chuckled. Tami was scrambling all over James, trying to get the mushroom, and when she found it, she bit down, grabbing some of James' skin between her teeth.

"GAH! Damn it Tami!" James yelled, shoving the girl off. Tami hissed, scuttling under the table, mumbling.

"Wow..." You muttered as James righted himself and Jess laughed like she was about to die. You smiled at her before looking around the dining room table at everyone's smiling faces. Even Hoodlum had taken her mask off, showing her face for a rare moment (attractive, yes, but too many piercings for your liking and the mohawk through you off). Some smiled back, others only smirked and nodded back. Sure, this was a family fucked up beyond all comprehension, but it was your family now.

You'd long ago stopped worrying about your past life and focused on this one. Everythign seemed...right...

Every morning you woke up next to a beautiful girl, had an amazing breakfast, avoided flying knives and bullets like it was second nature, played video games to your heart content and got to hang out with some really cool people. Sure, their were only 3 other guys in this house (though you doubted Sammy counted since he was only 8, but whatever), you still felt comfortable.

However...you were still scared shitless by Tami's antics...which you were reminded of when you felt finger tips trailing up and down your thighs. "Hi dere~ what beautiful legs you have~"

"TAMI GET YOUR FUCKING HANDS OFF MY MAN!" Jess screamed, diving under the table to crawl after Tami who you could hear quickly crawling the other way.

"Just a regular day, huh, boy?" Benny smiled.

You smiled back, lifting up your glass of (favorite drink). "Wouldn't have it any other way!"


	19. Chapter 19

"(Your Name)~"

"Mmmph..." You groaned, rolling over onto your side.

"Honey~ Wakey wakey~."

"Mmmph...not now mom..." You groaned, covering your head with a pillow.

"I said...GET UP NOW!" a voice boomed in your ear, making you yelp and jump slightly out of bed. Looking over, you saw Jess sitting there with an innocent smile on her face, laying on her stomach, kicking her legs back and forth and resting her chin on her hands. "Ready for the day?"

"Dear God, woman...you're so big on making people sleep but I can't get a good nights rest?!" You growled, rubbing your eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, get up, I'm making pie." She said, rolling her eyes and getting out of bed.

"Speaking of pie..." You chuckled, seeing she was still naked from last night.

"Shut up and get out of bed before I throw you to the Popobawa." She said with a sick smirk, throwing on a white corset top and black jeans.

"You wouldn't dare..."

"Oh, wouldn't I?" She asked ominously, giving you a smirk before leaving the room.

"Morning, (Your Name)." Jackie said with a small wave, coming down the hall. She ware a grey sports bra and black M.C. Hammer pants, her hair in a tight bun.

"Morning, Jackie. Zumba?" You asked, pointing to her get-up.

"Every morning. You wanna join?"

"Nah, I'm not a...twerking kind of guy." You shrugged. Jackie nodded, heading to her room as you went down to the kitchen to find Jess hitting Tami over the head with a rolling pin.

"You do not eat the dough! Bad Tami!" She scolded the twitching girl. When both noticed you, Tami scampered over to you, hiding behind you.

"Save me Prince Snuggle Butt!" She cried, giggling half the time as she smacked your backside. "Damn, boi, you been workin' out? Dis booty feels tiiiiiIIIiiight~" She sang out.

"Hands off my mans ass!" Jess raged, running at Tami with a butcher knife. Tami screamed and ran off while you grabbed onto Jess.

"Down, Jess, calm down." You said as you rolled your eyes.

"Oh shut up and go to sleep!" Jess yelled at you.

"I was trying, but this really sexy girl woke me up and refused to let me sleep." You smirked.

"Who was is?! I'll kill that - oh yeah...it was me..."

"Dear God you're an idiot.." You chuckled, only to be poked with the tip of her knife. "OW! Bitch!"

"Douche."

"You...ugh...I feel like my life would be in danger if I called you anything else..."

"Smart man..." Jess commented, twisting out of your grasp and leaving to go make the pie.

"Morning, Benny" You said, stepping out of the mansion and onto the front porch. Said blonde was sitting on the stairs, a box of chocolates in her lap.

The morning was gorgeous. Everything was bathed in a soft golden light and a small mist covered the ground.

"Morning, boy, sleep well?" She asked, pulling out a rectangle piece of chocolate and sniffing it before biting into it.

"Why do I think you heard us?" You groaned, giving her an exasperated look.

"Cause," her voice was muffled from the chocolate she was chewing, "my room is right beneath Jess's, our vents are connected. In the winter when Jess is too cold I close mine so she can get more hot air."

"Doesn't that make you cold?" You asked, tilting your head to the side.

"Not really. If I get too cold I just go inside something electronic and hold out till morning. Then I go sit in the kitchen while everyone cooks." You nodded, looking out into the trees. "So, you holdin' up?"

"Yeah, I'm doing alright." You nodded. "James has given me some hard times but...I'll be okay."

"James is a pampered brat. If it weren't for Miss Slender saying we can't kill one another in this house I'd have murdered him ages ago." Benny said, handing you a piece of chocolate. "Nooget center." She said with a wink. You took it, popping it in your mouth. "Y'know...Jess's birthday's next month..." Benny said nonchalantly.

"Really? When?"

"Ask her yourself." Benny smirked, standing up and tossing some peanuts onto the grass. "She's your girl."

"You're killing me, Benny!" You called to her as she left you to go back inside.

"You ain't seen me trying to kill you~!" She called back.

Great...your murderer of a girlfriends birthday was coming up...fun...


	20. Chapter 20

You groaned, laying your head on the coffee table of the living room, the cool wood feeling nice on your heated head.

"What's wrong with you?" Hoodlum's rough voice asked, her gaze not even turning to you. You blinked, looking over at her. She was laying in a nearby arm chair, legs draped over one of the arm rests. Her wardrobe today was a pair of baggy parachute pants and an olive green hoodie which had the sleeves torn off, allowing you to see the multitude of tattoo's that covered both her arms in sleeves. Her cloth mask was rolled up to just under her eyes, letting you glimpse her thin lips and studded lip piercings.

"Jess's birthday's coming up apparently." You sighed, leaning back against the couch. "I don't know what to do for it." Hoodlum shrugged as a sign she was listening. "I mean...I give her a lot already..."

"That's sex, (Your Name). Gifts are different. Or are you as dense as that fucking bimbo?" You bit your tongue at her words. You know Hoodlum had a deep hatred for Jess, but you never delved into it. "Don't you know the kind of things she likes?"

"Of course I do. Heels, stiletto's, leather pants-"

"I mean besides the things she wears constantly." She said, standing up. "If it was my birthday, what would you get me?"

You shrugged after a moments thought. "A new gun?"

"Predictable. No. I have plenty. What I want is a new iPod. Now think of Jess. Think of anything it might want or need." And with that, she pulled the smiling cloth mask over her mouth, a sign that she was now going silent and wouldn't talk again before walking out of the room.

Sighing, you looked at the curly haired brunette sitting at the opposite end of the couch from you. "Any idea's, Masquerade?"

"I'm getting her a new Vera Bradley purse she's been eyeing and a set of electric candles." The soft voiced girl said. You blinked at her in surprise. "I plan things out ahead of time. I've already gotten your present set up."

"Oh really? What is i- OW!" You covered your head as a sudden pain went through it. Masquerade had slid quickly across the couch and whacked you over the head firmly. You stared in shock at her. Normally it was her hooded partner that hit you.

"Think of your girlfrien'! Ya need t'get her a gift that'll light her eyes up like fireflies over the bayou fog!"

"I haven't known her that long." You countered.

"You seem to have no trouble doing those...things at night with her." She threw back, her voice becoming softer after revealing her accent.

"That's different...birthdays are supposed to show you know a lot about the person...that you paid attention to them. All Jess ever talks or thinks about is death, sex, killing and knives!" You exclaimed, through your hands in the air.

"And pie, don't forget pie." A sultry voice said, wafting into the room, followed by the pale skinned killer.

"J-Jess! Wh-what are you doing here?" You asked, sitting up straight.

Jess walked over to you, her hips swaying, reminding you of the first time you saw her. "Oh...I was walking by to get a drink when I heard my name. You know I can never resist my name being called." She purred, sitting beside you. "Hey, masque, what's up?' She asked blankly.

"N-nothing...I should go see if Miss Slender needs me." Masquerade muttered before scurrying out of the room. For a moment you watched her until you felt legs over your lap. Looking down, you saw Jess had thrown her legs across your lap and was leaning against the arm rest of the couch.

"So...whatcha talking about me for?"

"I..We were just..."

"I'm warning you, (Your Name). I don't like liars. Mother and Father were liars so I had to kill them. I may love you, but turn into a liar and you'll be the same as them." She smirked.

"I was talking about your birthday." You said without hesitation.

Jess stared at you, processing that information before scratching the back of her head, looking up to the ceiling. "Oh yeah...that's coming up isn't it?" She asked no one.

The hell..? This girl didn't even remember her own birthday?! How far gone was she?

"Yeah...so I was asking the others about present idea's." You said with a nod.

"Oooh, anything good~?" She giggled.

"Sorry, gifter confidentiality." You shrugged.

"Dick."


	21. Chapter 21

"What...are you eating?" You asked, staring with a confused look at James' plate.

The black eyed male glanced up at you, chopsticks half way to his mouth. "Sushi." He stated, putting the roll of raw fish and rice into his mouth.

"Sushi? You eat that?"

"Eat it and make it. Why?" He questioned, tapping his lips with a napkin.

"It looks like salmonella and other sicknesses holding hands..." You admitted.

"Try it." He said, placing one roll on a small napkin and sliding it to you.

"N-no...I don't want to die."

"Your girlfriend eats it, you know. At least...she steals..." He shrugged. "It won't kill you."

Sighing, you grabbed the piece of fish and rice, shuddering slightly as you opened your mouth, only for the food to be snatched from you fingers when a wild Tami ran past with Sammy. "Well...that's convenient..." You shrugged. James said nothing and got up, taking his plate with him. You just sat there, looking around for anyone and upon seeing there was no one, you moved on to the back yard.

The only living creature out there...was Strider. The tall creature stood along the tree line, moving slowly back and forth. You huffed, moving across the field towards him. "Hey, Strider." You said when you were closer. The creature stopped and swiveled its head to look at you with those piercing white eyes before leaning down and sniffing at you. You smiled slightly, running your hand over his head. "Been a while, huh?" You asked. Strider stopped sniffing you, looking past you and all around before rising to his full height. "You can't understand a word I'm saying...can you?" Your question was answered when the shaggy haired creature moved on its way, slowly going into the forest.

Rolling your eyes, you went back to the mansion, looking for something to do; which lead to you playing video games with Benny for an hour before she had to go and harass some guy in college. You kept Masquerade company in the library as she replaced the books on the shelf. Even played a board game with Sammy before going back to yours and Jess' room.

The pale skinned girl was sitting at her desk, headphones in and some rock music blaring loud enough that you could hear it across the room. She didn't turn around to look at you as she clicked away at her computer. Growing curious, you crept up behind her and looked over her at what was on the screen.

She had five tabs opened, one for YouTube, one for a MP3 free download sight (and from the bottom of the screen, you saw one song was currently dounloading), One for google images of funny sloths, One was and the last, which was open, was a search engine where you could put in pictures and find where those images have been on the internet (watch Catfish). She was opening her documents and dragging pictures of different teenage boys into the search and would sometimes growl and slap the desk if she didn't like what she found.

Cautiosly, you reached out and tapped her shoulder, immediately retreating in case she turned with a knife or punch. She did neither and only turned slowly, slipping her headphones off and around her neck. "Oh, hey, sugar. What's up?" She asked with a smile.

"Just checking in. There's...not much to do around here..."

Jess smiled warmly with a nod. "It happens."

"You okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine." She shrugged, exciting the search engine. "Just...doing stuff."

"Who...were those guys?" You asked, pointing to the screen.

"No one you should worry about." Her tone was sharper now, almost warning as she stood up and turned to you. "it's just...some loose ends I need to deal with..."


	22. Chapter 22

"Loose ends?" You questioned, taking a step back for safety.

Jess stared at you for a while before stepping forward, quickly closing the gap between you two. Freezing, you watched her with wide eyes as she stared right back, unmoving. You two seemed frozen in place for the longest time before Jess moved, leaning up and kissing your lips gently. Your eyes still open, you watched her saphire orbs stare into yours beforw she pulled away. "Yeah...loose ends..." And with tht, she manuvered around you and crawled into bed.

You remained standing there, staring at her form now curled up under the covers. "Jess...?"

"Hmm..?" Came her tired reply.

"Are you alright..?" You questioned, sitting on the edge of the bed, looking down at her. The bed was so large, and the raised sides made it look like a box. You could only see Jess's upper face as her gaze was locked on the plushie side to the bed. she looks like an abandoned kitten in a box... You thought sadly.

"...no...I'm not..."

"Can I do anything for you?"

Jess' s crystal gaze turned to you, her eyes shining brightly and wet. "Can you turn back time..?" Her voice was small and broken, making your heart break.

"No...I can't..."

"...then...can you do something else..?"

"Like what?"

"I...I'm going to do something...and...I don't want you to say anything to anybody about it...even Miss Slender.."

"I promise."

With your promise, Jess sat up in bed and crawled to you, sitting in front of you and gesturing for you to sit in the bed. You obeyed and swung you legs over the side, leaning your back against it. Jess didnt meet your eyes shile you crossed yor legs indian style. When you were settled, she crawled forward and into your lap, sitting between your crossed legs like a child would do to their father. You didnt move, letting her get comfy. She rested her head against your chest, curling up against you. You wrapped your arms around her frame.

You two remained still for two minutes before you felt Jess' body jolt once...then twice. A soft, choked sob coming from her lips. You closed your eyes, resting your chin ontop of her head as sob after sob racked her body, her cries growing louder until she was full out bawling. You stayed silent, letting her wail and cry, only tightening your grip on her body as a reasurrance to her. She kept crying for fifteen minutes, sometimes letting out a wail of anguish. You only held her, letting her get it all out before she gradually grew silent, only moving when a silent sob escaped her.

"I-I-I shouldn't b-be he-here..." She choked out. "I sh-should be de-de-dead...I -in stead...m-m-m-m-my fa-family I-is gone...because-because of me..."

"Shhhh, it's okay...it's okay..."

"L-L-Lily...she-she didnt...didnt deserve to die...but-but...but she..." Jess cut herself off with a silent sob as she clung to you. "Lily..I'm-I'm sorry...please...please...please...mother...I'm sorry..."

You felt your throat become sore, wanting nothing more than to help the poor girl in your lap...

Yes...thats what she was...

A murderess she was...but now you saw...under all that psycho laughter and blood lust, was a small, scared girl.

"It's okay. I-m here now...I'll always be right here."


	23. Chapter 23

When you opened your eyes, you found yourself in Jess's bed, Jess curled up beside you. You looked down at her, her hair covered her face and her sleep mask covered her eyes. You didnt want to move for worry of disturbing her sleep so you just laid there, listening to her gentle and soft breathing. From the light that entered through the window, you guessed it was around dinner time. But you werent really hungry. Jess needed you right now and thats all that mattered. You didnt care about food, getting up, why Jax was curdently staring down at you, what the others were do- Jax was in the room?!

Swinging your head to the side, you indeed saw the eyeless female standing there. She wasnt wearing her mask and her 'eyes' were halfclosed Iin boredom and the corner of her moutb curled dow into an unamused frown. Her hips cocked to the side and arms crossed.

"What the hell are you doing here?" You whisper yelled.

Jax blinked lazily. "It's 7 at night. Dinners on the table and Jills in a motherly mood. Wanted me to check on you two. So what gives?"

"What do you mean?"

"Cut the crap, (Your Name)." She half growled. "You two are laying in bed, fully clothed, and Jess is out like a light. What happened up here?"

"I cant tell you..." came your muttered reply. "I promised."

"She break down?" You remained silent. "Yeah, thats what happened." Jax said knowingly.

"How did you know?"

"I know because I've been in your place." You turned your head, staring at her. "Look...Jess and I dated. I probably know more about her than you do. I've been in this situation. She'll be fine. Just get up and act like it never happened."

"But-" Jax cut you off, holding her hand up.

"If you dwell on this, it'll just piss her off. Move on." Jax turned, walking to the door. "And come downstairs. Jill wont let us touch shit without you two there, so hurry it up, I'm hungry."

When she was gone, you sighed, leaning your head back and staring at the ceiling. Jax was probably right...

Giving Jess's shoulder a shake, you slowly sat up, moving her off you. "Mmmmghphmmmm...what time is it...?" She groaned.

"Adventure time. Come on, dinners ready and everyones waiting." Jess nodded, pulling her sleeping mask off and wincing at the faint light that hit her eyes.

"Fuck...get me my heels will ya?" She asked, gesturing lazily in the direction she normally put them.

"You're still wearing them." You pointed out. Jess looked at her feet, mumbling something you didnt understand before slowly easing her way out of bed.

You lead the way to the kitchen, helping her still half asleep ass down the stairs. The dining room quieted down when you two entered, all eyes on the two of you. "Sorry we held you up." You apologized. There were a series of 's' okays' thrown around as people began eating. Jess flopped lazily onto her chair, poking at the food already laid out on her plate while you ate yours silently, eyes locked on the pale girl.

You knew there were things from her past you didnt know...but it bothered you. Through your time here, you'd grown to care and love the killer, cold hearted as she may be. You wanted to help her through everything...but something told you she still hadn't given you her full trust.


	24. Chapter 24

Jess sighed, leaning zgainst the far wall of the master bedroom, cleaning off the blade of her knife with a dish towel she had found downstairs. Her thoughts drifted around to many things. Could she manage two more houses before the cops were up her ass? Should she tease Jax by bringjng home the tattered remains of some hearts? What was _ doing right now? When she left he was in the kitchen with Masquerade and Tami making dinner.

Persing her lips, she stood up straight, strolling to the bed and grabbing the jug of bleach on the way. The bodies lying on the bed was a young married couple. The husband cheated on the wife with a slew of prostitutes, meaning he was dead from the start. It was a struggle. The man hadn't been dead when she went for his wife and had tackled her down, waking his wife who only screamed from the bed. Jess easilly spilled his guts and sliced the womans throat open.

Tucking the knife into her belt, she uncapped the bleach, giving it a small wiff. Huh, no scent. Looks like they got the good stuff. She pondered this as she turned jug over and sppashed it onto the womans body, trailing down to the mans efore throwing it aside and setting work to their faces

Thruth be told she felt tired and blred this night, so her crastmanship wasnt peak preformance. She merely sliced away unaringly efore stepping aside and nodding at her handiwork.

"Mommy..? Daddy..?" A tiny voice asked from the other side of the door. Jess looked lazily over her shoulder , jaw set firmly as a tiny knock sounded. Shaking her head with a sigh she slowly went to the door and opened it enough to hide the blood bath in the room.

Standing infront of her was a small girl, maybe 4 years old. Her light curly blonde hair was cut into a type of pixie look and framed her face with thin lips and dark brown eyes. She wore a 'Kim Possible' pink pj set with purple fuzzy dog slippers.

"What are you doing awake, honey? Its late. Far passed your bedtime." Jess smiled sweetly.

"Who'ah you?"

"My names Jessica, I'm a friend of your fathers."

The little girls face brightened up in a smile. "My names Jessica too!"

Jess feigned shock, dropping her mouth open. "It is? Nu-uh, you're lying!"

The girl giggled and twirled side to side. "It is, it is, honest!"

Jess smiled and stepped into the hall, shutting the door closed behind her. "Well, Jessica, what are you doing awake?"

"I heard yelling...I got worried..."

"I'm sorry that woke you, Jessica, your mommy was watching a scary movie. But its late, you should go to bed."

"Ok..." Little Jessica seemed to deflate.

"How about I sing you a lullaby?" Jessica brightened again and grabbed Jess' hand, leading her to a purlle colored door.

"Whys your hand all wed and stickety?"

"Your parents and me were painting." Jess couldnt help but roll her eyes and the statement as the girl pulled her into the room decorated with My Little Ponies and Polly Pockets. Jess ushered her forward, having her crawl intl bed while she sat on a green plastic chair.

Stroking the girls soft locks, she sang three lullabies, ensuring the child was fully asleep before kissing her head and standing. "Grow up smart, kiddo. One day...we may see each other again. And if that day comes...I only hope you'll be worth my time." And with that, she rose up and left the girls room, strolling peacefully down the hall as she grabbed the house phine and dialed 911.

" 911 what is your emergency. "

Jess didn't answer, instead she just breathed.

" Is everything alright? "

Opening the front door, Jess held the phone closer to her mouth. "Please...please come quick..." And with that, she dropped the phone and left out the back door.

-

You yawned, reclining on the couch of the living room with the others while Saw 7 played on TV. Tami groaning when the reverse beartrap failed to kill Hoffman. "But i wanna know what it does!"

"Tami, you know what it does. It rips their head in half." James sighed.

"No! I wanna see what the results are! I wanna see what it looks like when it goes off on a human!"

"Dont worry, Tam, I saw this movie a few months ago, you'll get your wish at the end." You informed her with a playful wink. Tami bounced in joy and squealed like a child on christmas.

Turning your attention to the screen, you saw your vision darken at the corners of your eyes and spread forward. But...you didnt feel faint...

"Hey, sugar." Looking up, you saw Jess looming over you, her knee length black hair making a little hideout for your as she stared down,

"Done already?"

"Got horny. Bedroom. Now."

"Pardon me, ladies, I must be off!"


	25. Chapter 25

"What am I supposed to do? I don't know what kinda stuff she likes!" You groaned, pacing back and forth. "We've been together for a while now and I don't know what she wants! "

Jill, whose room you were currently pacing in, sat in her armchair, a threaded needle in one hand and a rag doll in the other. "Why not a song, sweetie?" She asked, working on stitching the dolls arm on. "Back in my day, boys would write poems to the women of their fancy."

"Do I look like the kind of guy who can write songs?"

"Her birthday is one month away, you could learn to play the guitar and a song." She offered.

"Where the hell am I gonna get a guitar and someone to teach me?"

Jill smiled knowingly.

* * *

"PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!" You begged, hands clapsed together while kneeling. "I need to learn!"

"M'kay, I'll teach ya." BENNY shrugged with a kind smile.

"I'll do anything, just ple- you will?"

"Course. I know how to play so why not?" She asked, turning from you and going to the closet. "You know what you wanna play?"

"No...I need a one that...that just slunds like our relationship..." You sighed. BENNY nodded, walking to her bed with a vintage cherry wood guitar on her shoulder.

"If ya want, you can youtube stuff for inspiration." She offered, sitting on her bed and positioning the quitar in her lap.

"Thanks, BENNY." You smiled, going to the desk and accessing the internet. BENNY hummed, picking up a pick and strumming the cords.

* * *

"Any luck, boy?" BENNY called over.

"I'm down to two options." You answered.

"Print 'em and bring em over." She said, tucking the pick into the strings. You did as she said and printed out the lyrics and score sheets, ringing them over to her, sitting near her feet. "Let's see what we got." She smiled, taking them. You sat there nervously as her eyes scanned the papers, sometimes scrunchingnup before smiling. "This one. This one is your relationship in a nutshell." She said happily, giving you the lyric sheet to see.

"I thought so...but I wasnt sure..."

"Go in my closet, there's an old Alverez yiu can use." BENNY said, walking to the corner of the roo and getting a music stand. You did as she said and retrieved the guitar, llooping the strap over your shoulers.

"Do you think she'll like it?" You asked.

"Course she will. If she dont, I thinkg Masquerades been eyein ya for a while." BENNY smirked.

And with thag, the two of you sat down and began to practice your song.

* * *

"Ow!" You yelped, holding your hand. Masquerade turned to you to see what was wrong.

"_, whats wrong?" She asked worridly.

"Guagh...its my hand...me and BENNY played for three hours straight..." You explained.

"I understand, soak it in some warm water and add some oil to massage it. It'll be better soon." She soothed, patting your arm.

"What about dinner?"

"I'll handle dinner, you relax." She urged, gently pushingnyou from the room. You sighed and left hesitantly, going up to yours and Jess' room. Jess had left earlier that day, you thought you remembered her mentioning a kill and something about a man in leather and a knife as she walked out the door. You were half asleep at the time and didnt really listen. It was only five thirty right now sk she had time to come home for dinner. You never saw her miss a meal before, even if she just had three bites.

She'll be home juuust as Jill sends some one to get her. You told yourself.

After all, what trouble could that girl possibly run into?


	26. Chapter 26

Sighing loudly, you set your plates near the sink where BENNY and Masquerade were currently doing dishes. Masquerade looked over at you, an expression of understanding on her face. You shrugged and walked away down the hall to the main foyer. Hoodlum stood in front of Miss. Slender, spraking in hushed tones.

Furrowing your brow, you mooved to stand behind a piller, looking out at them. You couldnt hear what they were saying but something was wrong. Hoodlum had her .9 millimeters strapped onto her thighs and you could just make out the outline of her 2 favorite Desert Eagles on shoulder holsters. She only carried so little artillery when she was going somewhere important...

Hoodlum nodded to miss. Slender, mumbling something before turning and going towards the door where Jax currently stood, waiting for the green hooded female.

Hoodlum and Jax...? They nevernwent anywhere together... They were the most naturally aggressive girls in the house...why would moss. Slender put them together? They couldn't even be in the same room as each other for more than half an hour without total bedlam breaking out!

Swallowing your nerves, you stood and walked to miss. Slender, clearing your throat when you got close enough.

"Yes, (Your Name)? Is something the matter?" She asked kindly without turning to look at you.

"Not...not reallly...it's just that Jess hasn't come home yet and...I'm getting worried." You told her, not wanting to mention your confusion of Hoodlum and Jax leaving.

"I know you are worried, (Your Name), but do remember; Jessica is a killer. A murderess. She has disappeared without warning before only to appear three weeks later." She explained, though something in her tone hinted otherwise. You looked up at her for a few heartbeats before nodding softly.

"I still am worried. She said she'd be back soon."

"(Your Name), dear, Jessica's mind isn't as strong as the others. She often has times where she forgets who is who and any prior knowledge of herself. When she regains momentary mental clarity, she will come back."

"How long?"

"We can only hope soon."

* * *

"To the right!" Jax's voice cut through the heavy air. Hoodlum didn't need to look to trust the cannibals words, moving to press her back against the closest bolder. Jax ducked down, slipping back to wedgr herself between a gap between two other boulders. Her grey skin and black mask nearly invisible in the dim light.

Above them, the growls and chatter or winged creatures past, the noise almost deafening until it had passed. Hoodlum sighed, stepping forward as Jax emerged from her hiding place. "How much further?" Hoodlum asked.

Jax looked to the dark clouded sky then towards the horizon. "Five miles. But the terrain will make it seem longer."

"Cover points?"

"Plenty. But the closer we get the fewer there will be." Jax warned.

"I swear to fucking God...this bitch owes us." Hoodlum growled, starting yo climb over the boulders that blocked their path.

"I don't even know why I have to help." Jax huffed, jumping up and kicking off a near by stone, landing ontop of the boulder, reaching down to help the proxy.

"Because between the two of us, you have the greater strength while I have the artillery."

"Gee, stop, you'll make me blush." Jax said in a monotone voice.

* * *

Back at the mansion, miss. Slender stood in front of the steps, looking out into the surrounding forest silently. Had she a face, it would have been set into a look of deteremination mixed with distrust.

"Miss?"

"Yes, child?"

Masquerade stepped down from the top step, standing straight up. "Miss. Hoodlum and Jax...they haven't returned yet."

"It is still early, dear. Give them time."

"I think I should go after them."

"No. We need you here."

"But I'm fast enough tha-"

"No. We need you here. I am sorry, Masquerade, but you cannot leave the premises."

Masquerade remained silent for a few moments before nodding. "I understand."


	27. Chapter 27

Grumbling to yourself, you leaned back in bed, flopping your head down. Three days and still no psycho the hell was she?! She's only been gone at the longest 1 and a half days...so where was she? Even Miss. Slender wasn't telling you anything... Hell, even Jill! And Jill gossiped like a school girl! You learned everything from her.

Rolling onto your stomach you groaned, burying your face in the pillow. "Where is she..."

"Well she ain't in a pillow." A voice laughed as a weight fell onto your back. Grunting in surprise, you looked over your shoulder to see a familiar blonde computer virus laying on her back on your back.

"BENNY...what are youd doing here?" You sighed.

BENNY giggled, throwing and arm over her eyes, "the sky's awake, so I'm awake, so we have to play!"

"Not in the mood, BENNY."

The girl sighed, rolling off you and laid beside you, her chin on her arms. "Hey, come on, boy, she'll be back." She assured you. You only grunted. "Wanna...watch Dr. Who...?" She asked.

"You like Matt Smith. You're dead to me."! You muttered.

"I have a data boner for that man so shut your filthy mouth." She hissed, climbing over you to grab the remote. "You've been locked in here for three fucking days, now get your ass up before I hurt you."

"Try m-AGH!" You couldnt finish your sentance as BENNY began jumping on your back.

"BENNY stop that." Jill giggled from somewhere near the door.

"She's- urk- try-ING to k-ILL ME!" You yelled.

"BENNY, his girlfriends missing. Now get down." Jill advised. The blonde elf sighed, jumping off the bed and leaning against the dresser. "(Your Name), we're going to find her." Jill promised before leaving the room, BENNY in tow.

* * *

Slenderwoman stood in the center of a large clearing. The grass long since dead, revealing the old, cracked earth. Not even the wind disturbed the dust as the faceless woman dipped her head down slightly. "I was begining to grow concerned."

""͏̳͉͖͎̠̣H̦̗̹̙͜aͅv̙͢e̶͇͖̖͎͙̖ ̨I̷͈̩̹̼ ̨̫̳͙ev̟̜͢è͓͔̙̺͎̝r̝̯͕̲̩̤͍͘ ̡̠̭ṃ͕͓̻̤̮̠͢i̘͎ș̠̝͇͙̞̲s̀e̬d͇ ̻͔́a̻̦͡ ͙m͍͓e̷ḙ̩̺́ͅt͏̜͈̟̺̥i̟͎̝͈

A voice chuckled as a thick black fog began to cover the ground.

"No, i suppose you havent." Slenderwoman agreed, turning to face the one who had spoken. A figure stood there, meeting the pale skinned woman in stature. The figure was female, her skin a deep tan that caused her fire red hair and black as night eyes. Dressed in a skintight black satin dress, she radiated mystery and power. "I see you have found a new host." Miss. Slender said kindly.

The figure laughted, a sound that both danced over the dead earth and shook the mountians in fear. "Yes, mynoast one didnt hold up to par, I'm afraid,." She said, trailing her hands down her full hips.

"I hate to be the one to bring up such business, but I believe you have one of my wards." Slenderwoman said sternly, crossing her hands in front of her.

"Hn? Oh yeas, her. Yes I'm afraid I do." The woman seemed to suddenly grow bored,

"And I am correct in assuming you do not plan to release her?"

"Yes, you are."

"Forgive me if I fail to understand what Jessica has to do with all this."

"Poor Miss. Slender...you don't even understand your precious children~" the woman swooned. "Jessica is quite important to me. Perhaps I will return her after she becomes boring~?" She asked, turningnher back to the slender being.

"Do. Not. Turn from me." Slenderwomans usual gentoe voice became harder, more stern as six slim, black tendrils emerged from her back. "I will ask once more, Zalga. Release my ward.."

"...no."

Miss Slemders tendrils launched forward, aimed at the woman whom onoy smirked, disappearing in the blink of an eye, the tendrils crashing into the dead earth, sending dust clouds into the air. Had she indeed possessed a face, the featured would have been contorted into one of fury. "̶̯͕


	28. Chapter 28

Once full, vibrant lips now seemed cracked beyond repair. A few scabs littered the surface of them instead of the once ruby red laquer that coated them, leaving them a dull red instead. Stormy blue eyes gazed straight ahead, the near aquamarime center looked near nonexistent now, leaving the murky blue to invade the shimmering pools.

A puff of air passed through the lips, the shoulders hunching slightly before squaring themselves again. "You're still here? You're boring me." The voice chuckled.

"And you think the feeling isn't mutual?" The other huffed.

"Why don't you run along~? Nothing to see here."

"If I was allowed to leave I would have long ago."

"Aww, then should I indulge you in some entertainment~? It's been a while since I've had a...captive...audience."

"I would prefer if you didn't."

" _Meet my obsession, my opium dream, lost in indulgence I'm not what I seem_."

"Be. Quiet."

" _Come to my arms and let me seduce you, surrender your soul, and I will reduce you to sim-_ " The females voice was cut off by the clap or skin on skin echoing through the dark room. A harsh sting was felt in the singers cheek accompanied by a small trickle of blood that seeped out of a cut.

"I told you to be quiet."

"You just slapped me." Her voice chuckled, a twist to her voice as her smile spread.

"Your poin-" the speaker was cut off as the girl in front of her launched forward, teeth gleaming in thw dim light, eyes flashing.

"You just wait, bitch, once I'm out I'll have you on the ground begging for mercy while I carve my name in you tender flesh~" Chains rattled as the female tugged, the muscles straining against the metal. "Go tell your precious Mistress that once I'm free...hehehe...oh gurl...shit will hit the FUCKING FAN!"

The other female cowered back from the outburst, eyes wide. She wasnt expecting such anger... Swallowing, she righted herself, dusting nonexisting dirt from her sleeve. "I do not believe you are in the position to be making threats, Je-ARGH!" Before she could finish the name, the other snarled, the blue of her eyes disappearing behind black pupils for a split second before it retracted to half its original size. A black booted foot launched forward, hitting the speaker in her chin with enough force to break it.

Holding her wounded jaw, the female looked fearfully at the other. The chain that had once kept her leg secured to the wall lay loosely at her feet, a divit in the wall from where the chain once connected.

"Get. The fuck. Away from. Me." She growled, her smile twisted with her voice.

Caught between fear and orders, the other merely sat there, shock and fear overwhelming her.

"Lurker. You may leave." A voice wafted across the room gently.

"Y-yes, Mistress Zalga!" Lurker yelped, running quickly out as a tall woman entered. The restrained female growled, fists clenching.

"No need to be so aggressive, Jessica." The woman cooed, trailing sharp nails across the white skin of the captives cheek. Jess snapped, trying to bite the hand that dared touch her. "Ah, ah, ah~ no need to bite."

"Fuck off, c*nt!"

"Now that wasn't very nice Jessica." Zalgo chastised softly. "I would have thought Miss. Slender taught you girls some manners." Jessica didn't reply, only allow a deep gutteral growl to resonate in her chest. "Jessica, this will go much easier if you stop being so difficult."

"Suck my dick."

Zalga sighed, trailing a hand through her crimson hair, a few strands coming out as she did so. "Very well. Perhaps a few more days down here will teach you some obedience."

"Get bent."


	29. Chapter 29

Slenderwoman stood outside the mansion yet again. The only difference was the bright shining sun betrayed the heavy mood around her. The remaining girls had gone out killing, leaving you alone in the house. And since you had been curious about the faceless woman, you had set yourself up in by 2 large bay windows on the second floor so you could watch her. It just didnt seem right for her to be so on guard. Especially since the first month you had been there you rarely had seen her. Now she was always around.

Resting your forehead against the glass, you sighed, wondering when the othersmwould come back.

When Jess would come back.

Whenever you asked Miss. Slender about it she always told you not to worry and called one of the girls over to distract you. Then again, it only worked if it was BENNY. The other girls knew you needed space and let you have it after Miss Slender left.

There was no denying you missed Jess. Despite all her annoying quirks and violent nature. You missed her and Miss Slender was hiding something...

 **Slenderwomas POV**

They should be back by now...where could they be? Certainly it did not take this much time to get there and back. Especially since I assisted them in their trip. 2 days at most. But not four. Perhaps I should have gone myself...

"Slender!"

"Ah, Jaquiline, Hoodlum. I was begining to worry." I greeted them. "What have you learned, girls?"

"We didn't get very close. Zalga has sentries everywhere. The sky, land-"

"Even those slime pools." Hoodlum grouched, cutting Jax off.

"And of Jessica?" I asked expectantly. The girls turned to one another, their postures dropping.

"We were only able to get within 200 meters of the castle before we were nearly found." Hoodlum explained. Jax noddingnin agreement.

"I see...go inside, girls. I will send for Masquerade."

"Masquerade left?" Hoodlum perked up.

"Calm yourself, child. She went to tend to her garden." I assured her. She nodded, going past me into the house.

"Miss Slender...?"

"Yes, Jaquiline?"

"What are we going to do?"

"I will think. But I cannot allow Jessica to be in this sort of position."

"Miss...?"

"Do not dwell on it. Go inside. Jill brought some organs home for your return."

"Yes, Miss Slender." The cannibal nodded, leaving my side to go inside.

Solve this I must...

Looking upwards, my gaze found the moon, deathly pale and hidden by the light of the sun.

"And quickly..."

 **3rd Person**

"Fuck off!" Jess screeched, thrashing her head back and forth.

"You insolent brat! How dare you!?" Lurker sneered, cocking her hand back to smack the pale girl. Jess' s eyes gleamed with a challenge as her smile grew, urging her to do it. But the dark skinned demon dropped her hand, remembering the threat of death from her mistress.

"What's wrong..? You had no problem hitting me before!" Jess cackled, chest heaving.

"Shut your filthy mouth and drink!" Lurker growled, pushing the glass to the raven haired girls mouth. Jess eyed the woman before parting her lips, allowing the liquid to be poured into her mouth.

"-oop-"

"Excuse m-" Lurker was cut off when Jess pushed forward, biting the cups glass rim, shattering it. Lurker stared in shock as blood began to seep out of the girls lips, shards of glass falling as Jess' s mouth opened to laugh in her face.

"Oh, you poor little fuck head. I don't accept drinks from anyone." Leaning forward, her eyes gleamed happily. "Also...I hate water. I prefer pomegranate juice~ served to me by my lover~. No fuck off...before I bite your throat out."


	30. Chapter 30

"(Your Name), wake up!"

"Five more minutes..."

"(Your Name), WAKE UP!"

Jolting awake, you sat up, finding Jill leaning over the bed, staring down at you. "Jill? What the hell?"

"(Your Name), pack a bag and quickly. We're moving you somewhere safe." She said, no sign of joking in her tone. You blinked up at her in confusion as she shoved a bag in your hands and ran out of the room, leaving you to sit there In confusion. What the hell was that about?

Shrugging off your worries, you swung your legs out of bed and headed for the closet, selecting a few pairs of pants and shirts to toss into the bag along with your hygiene stuff. What else should you bring...? Another pair of shoes? Yeah, why not, you probably wouldn't be gone very lon-

"(Your Name), are you ready?" Masquerade asked, stepping into the room and looking around.

"Yeah, I guess, where're we going?" You asked, puttingnyour sneakers on.

"Away." She added simply. "Go downstairs, BENNY's waiting at the door." She explained before ushering you out of the door. You went along with her, having to take faster steps to keep up with her.

"This a vacation or something?"

"No. We have to move you somewhere safe." She said over her shoulder, leading you down the stairs. You squinted at her momentarily.

"Safe? Is that bat thing back?"

" Popobawa, no, it's not. But you still need to be moved."

"Why?"

"Because things aren't looking good right now. I'm sorry I done have that much information."

In the main hall, you found BENNY tapping her brown boots rapidly on the floor. Unluck most days, she was dressed in a long green tunic, complete with a sword strapped to her waist and her eyes were black with red pupils, black tears running down her cheeks. Weird...she only looked like that when she was angry...and the last time you saw her angry was when Miss. Slender gprunded her from her electronics.

"Ready?" She asked when she caught sight of you.

"I guess." You shrugged, following her out the door as Masquerade left to follow Hoodlum. "Where are we going?"

"Can't say. I'm just supposed to get you there." She said, leading you outside where you saw Strider and a large horse standing in the grass.

"What the..."

"You're riding Strider. This is Fionna. My horse." She said, placing her hand on the horses flank. The horses shoulder rose up to BENNY'S head, it's hair a light beige with darker spots here and there. A large brown saddle sat on its back.

"That's...a horse...?"

"Percheron. Yes. Don't insult her, she's sensitive." She smirked, swinging her leg up onto the sadle. How she managed to do that you may never know.

Shaking your head, you turned to Strider, who had kneeled down to allow you to climb onto his neck. It had been a while since you had been near him, since Jess was usually the one who handled him, but you didn't wait long before climbing up. BENNY waited until Strider had stood up before kicking Fionnas side to make the horse begin galloping, Strider following close behind.

"Some information would be nice!" You called to her.

The blonde turned her head slightly. "Sorry, can't give you any! Too risky!" She called back.

* * *

The trip had now gone on for nearly an hour and only 5 minutes ago had BENNY slowed down to a simple trot.

"How much longer?"

"Nearly there." She answered, giving you a small smile.

"This has something to do with Jess, doesn't it?" You asked simply.

"...Yes." she sighed, not looking back at you.

"Is she safe?"

"(Your Name)...look, I wanna tell you yes or no...but I honeslty can't. I dont know anymore than you at this point. All I know is you gotta be put somewhere safe." She said as a small cabin came into view. She stopped her horse, climbing down as Strider kneeled, allowing you off. "You're gonna stay here until it's safe. There's enough food in there for two months but it shouldn't be even close to that long." She explained, leading Fionna by the reins along the path as Strider left. "I'm leaving Fionna here with you since Strider doesn't respond to humans. There's a fenced in area over there, just keep her in there. If anything happens just hop on her and run. You know how to do a sadle?"

"I took 4 lessons in my life...I should be able to remember. Now whats going on?"

BENNY sighed, shaking her head. "I told you. I don't know." She said again, leading Fionna into the fenced off area, begining to loosen the saddle.

"Just tell me if Jess is alive." You sighed.

"As far as I know, yes." She said, heaving the saddle up and onto the fence. "Look. Just stay here, alright." She said, slapping her hands together as she walked towards the woods. As you watched, her shoulders seemed to glitch, some parts of them disappearing into pixels, followed by other parts of her body.

Biting your lip slightly, you ran after her, grabbing her arm as the glitching became more rapid. "(Your Name), NO!" You heard her shout at you as the rest of her body pixilated, along with your own body, until you were blinded by a sudden surge of light.


	31. Chapter 31

"You have got to be kidding me!"

"I didnt know he was going to grab me!"

"Why didn't you leave him in the cabin before you digitized?!"

"Fuck off!"

"Guys."

"You never thibk things through!"

"Guys!"

"What?"

"He's awake."

Opening your eyes, you groaned, rubbing your head. What the hell happened?

"Wake up, fuck nut." Hoodlums gruff voice growled. "You came here, now you're stuck here."

Sitting up, you blink, looking around you. All you cold really see was black and red. The sky was the color of dresh blood. The ground beneath you was black and rough. Even the girls who stood in front of you were tonted red from the light. Masquerade was kneeling beside you, checking to ensure you had no injuries. BENNY looked down at you apologetically. Jill was staring off inti the distance. Hoodlum you could only assume was glaring at you through the Blue fabric that covered her eyes. No girl looked happy.

"What happened?" You asked, sitting up more.

"You're dumb ass grabbed BENNY when she digitized and now you're here and you're dead weight." Hoodlum huffed.

"Hoodlum, please." Masquerade sighed before turning to look at you. "We aren't in our dimension anymore. We're in the Underrealm. This is where Jess has been." She explained rather calmly

''Where is she? Is she ok?" You asked quickly, jumping to your feet, stumbling slightly as a sudden pain came to your head..

"In there." Jax answered, pointing her thumb over to your left. You had thought it was some sort of ridge, but looking up, you were very wrong.

Above you towered a castle made of black, rough stone. Towers stretched upwards, nearly peircing the sky with their tips. It was the place of nightmares. All it needed wa a crack of lightning and a scream reel and you have a 1950s horror movie. It gave you shivers just ebing near it. The place seemed to ooze evil.

"Why are we here?"

"We'll explain on the way." Jill suddenly puts in, grabbing your wrist. "We have to move. If we stay in the open we will get caught." She says sternly, turning to the others. They all nodded in agreement as they moved towards the wall. Jill dragged you along. "(Your Name), stay close to me. If anything happens i can get you to safety faster." She advised, looking back at you to which you nodded, watching as the girls took their turn sliding into a large crack in the base of the rocks. "Keep holding onto me."

You watched as Jills tall figure slowly slipped into the crack, her hand still holding your wrist protectively, pulling you in as well. Only 3 feet in you were in pitch black.

Screaming, Jess thrashed on the black marble table. Her wrists and ankles shackled down to keep her from running. Her clothes had been changed into a tight red halter style dress that flowed out and draped over the sides of the marble alter. Growling and snarling, she twisted from side to side, teeth bared and eyes flashing with anger.

"Is everything prepared?" Zalga asked, slowly walking around the alter, trailing a finger along Jess' s virgin snow skin.

"Yes, mistress."

"And the mortal?"

"As we expexted, he came." Shadow Lurker nodded.

"Good. How long?"

"They are entering the upper dungeon. Perhaps thirty minutes."

"Then we should get started." Zalga smiled, the tired lines around her eyes deepening.

Inside the castle wasnt much better. The air was thick and muggy, you could barely see your hand in front of your face and you were pretty sure you accidently kicked a skull...

"Jax, how much further?" BENNY asked silently.

"Sixty more yards...then a turn."

How the fuck could she see in the dark?!

Walking further, he returned Jills grip, holding onto her wrist like your life depended on it. Why was Jess here? Why was everyone so serious? You'd seen them when they were about to kill..but this was difderent...

Stumbling through the darkness, your eyes scanned the area around you, looking for some clue to the many questions that buzzed through your head, but all you saw was darkness and the occasional distant flicker of a torch. The whole place was made of nightmares. Jax was in front of all of you, walking steadily forward. You didnt understand how she could see in the dark, but right now you didnt want to question it. She was the one leading you, and you were certain she wouldn't lead you to your doom...you hoped.

"Hoodlum. Theres a small staircase thirty feet to the right, take it, try to find a vantage point." Jax instructed. "Masquerade, go with her, try to find some form of escape."

"Got it." You heard Masquerades voice confirm, followed by the sound of her hard soled cowboy boots running along with Hoodlum.

"Is it good to have them go? Isn't Hoodlum the be at shooting?" You asked as their footsteps faded.

"She's good, but trust me. I have a bit of a plan." Jax said through the darkness.

"A bit of a plan?!" You gasped. "We're in a place that looks like virtual hell in a dungeun! This seems like the best time for a plan!"

"(Your Name), don't start! BENNY, run ahead and check the turns, we need one that leads up and to the South."

"Sure thing, girl." You heard the glitch affirm, running ahead.

You could see the blonde clearly when she entered he light of a long hallway, looking back and forth before sprinting one way or a few seconds beore sprinting the other way. A few seconds later, she reappeared, pointing in the first direction she had gone. Jax didn't say anything as she lead the way down the hall. Jill still holding your hand firmly.

"Lurker...get the stones in place. It's time." Zalga smiled as she leaned over Jess's body, stroking the raven haired girls cheek. "Dont worry, dear, its only you soul that dies. Ill take good care of your body."

"Fuck you, you fucking ugly ass h-rrrrng!" Jess's rant was cut off by a very annoyed Lurker shoving a gag into her mouth.

"Keep quiet." She smirked, placing a white stone next to her, followed by others that lead around her body. With each stone that was placed, they began glowing brighter and brighter, symbols forming in red on each one.

 _"(Your Name)...please be safe"_


	32. Chapter 32

"You have got to be kidding me!"

"I didnt know he was going to grab me!"

"Why didn't you leave him in the cabin before you digitized?!"

"Fuck off!"

"Guys."

"You never think things through!"

"Guys!"

"What?"

"He's awake."

Opening your eyes, you groaned, rubbing your head. What the hell happened?

"Wake up, fuck nut." Hoodlums gruff voice growled. "You came here, now you're stuck here."

Sitting up, you blink, looking around you. All you could really see was black and red. The sky was the color of fresh blood. The ground beneath you was black and rough. Even the girls who stood in front of you were tinted red from the light. Masquerade was kneeling beside you, checking to ensure you had no injuries. BENNY looked down at you apologetically. Jill was staring off in the distance. Hoodlum you could only assume was glaring at you through the Blue fabric that covered her eyes. No girl looked happy.

"What happened?" You asked, sitting up more.

"You're dumb ass grabbed BENNY when she digitized and now you're here and you're dead weight." Hoodlum huffed.

"Hoodlum, please." Masquerade sighed before turning to look at you. "We aren't in our dimension anymore. We're in the Underrealm. This is where Jess has been." She explained rather calmly

''Where is she? Is she ok?" You asked quickly, jumping to your feet, stumbling slightly as a sudden pain came to your head..

"In there." Jax answered, pointing her thumb over to your left. You had thought it was some sort of ridge, but looking up, you were very wrong.

Above you towered a castle made of black, rough stone. Towers stretched upwards, nearly peircing the sky with their tips. It was the place of nightmares. All it needed wa a crack of lightning and a scream reel and you have a 1950s horror movie. It gave you shivers just ebing near it. The place seemed to ooze evil.

"Why are we here?"

"We'll explain on the way." Jill suddenly puts in, grabbing your wrist. "We have to move. If we stay in the open we will get caught." She says sternly, turning to the others. They all nodded in agreement as they moved towards the wall. Jill dragged you along. "(Your Name), stay close to me. If anything happens i can get you to safety faster." She advised, looking back at you to which you nodded, watching as the girls took their turn sliding into a large crack in the base of the rocks. "Keep holding onto me."

You watched as Jills tall figure slowly slipped into the crack, her hand still holding your wrist protectively, pulling you in as well. Only 3 feet in you were in pitch black.

* * *

Screaming, Jess thrashed on the black marble table. Her wrists and ankles shackled down to keep her from running. Her clothes had been changed into a tight red halter style dress that flowed out and draped over the sides of the marble alter. Growling and snarling, she twisted from side to side, teeth bared and eyes flashing with anger.

"Is everything prepared?" Zalga asked, slowly walking around the alter, trailing a finger along Jess' s virgin snow skin.

"Yes, mistress."

"And the mortal?"

"As we expexted, he came." Shadow Lurker nodded.

"Good. How long?"

"They are entering the upper dungeon. Perhaps thirty minutes."

"Then we should get started." Zalga smiled, the tired lines around her eyes deepening. 

* * *

Inside the castle wasnt much better. The air was thick and muggy, you could barely see your hand in front of your face and you were pretty sure you accidently kicked a skull...

"Jax, how much further?" BENNY asked silently.

"Sixty more yards...then a turn."

How the fuck could she see in the dark?!

Walking further, he returned Jills grip, holding onto her wrist like your life depended on it. Why was Jess here? Why was everyone so serious? You'd seen them when they were about to kill..but this was difderent...

Stumbling through the darkness, your eyes scanned the area around you, looking for some clue to the many questions that buzzed through your head, but all you saw was darkness and the occasional distant flicker of a torch. The whole place was made of nightmares. Jax was in front of all of you, walking steadily forward. You didnt understand how she could see in the dark, but right now you didnt want to question it. She was the one leading you, and you were certain she wouldn't lead you to your doom...you hoped.

"Hoodlum. Theres a small staircase thirty feet to the right, take it, try to find a vantage point." Jax instructed. "Masquerade, go with her, try to find some form of escape."

"Got it." You heard Masquerades voice confirm, followed by the sound of her hard soled cowboy boots running along with Hoodlum.

"Is it good to have them go? Isn't Hoodlum the best at shooting?" You asked as their footsteps faded.

"She's good, but trust me. I have a bit of a plan." Jax said through the darkness.

"A bit of a plan?!" You gasped. "We're in a place that looks like virtual hell in a dungeun! This seems like the best time for a plan!"

"(Your Name), don't start! BENNY, run ahead and check the turns, we need one that leads up and to the South."

"Sure thing, girl." You heard the glitch affirm, running ahead.

You could see the blonde clearly when she entered he light of a long hallway, looking back and forth before sprinting one way or a few seconds beore sprinting the other way. A few seconds later, she reappeared, pointing in the first direction she had gone. Jax didn't say anything as she lead the way down the hall. Jill still holding your hand firmly.

* * *

Jess's screams grew in desperation. An eerie red glow had formed around her skin, pulsing strongly. The glow matched that of Zalga's, whom stood before the alter, arms spread wide as the glow from her skin slowly seemed to stretch towards Jess, and vice versa.

"Hmnashe tava shnevata recrownz enva..." Shadow Lurker chanted evenly surveying the scene that unfolded.

The transfer would be complete soon.


	33. Chapter 33

Jax was running full speed ahead, leaving the rest of you in the dust. Her head whipped around whenever you came to a junction, sending BENNY to scout ahead before running down one hall. Jill had yet to release you hand, though she turned back often to see if you were ok. Truthfully, you weren't.

You were frightened for Jess. Frightened for your safety and the safety of the others. You didn't know what was happening. You didn't know anything right now and it bothered the fuck out of you.

"Hold up." BENNY hissed, skidding to a stop. Jax and Jill stopped as well, the former growling loudly.

"What?!" The grey skinned girl hissed.

"Listen..." The blonde said softly, tilting her head to the left. Jax looked at the ground, her eyebrows furrowed in concentration. "Sounds like..."

"What? I don't hear anything..." You asked, looking between the three.

"Jess." Jill finished, her voice coming out small, sounding relieved.

"Let's go. We're close." Jax ordered, running forward. Jill pulled you along, rushing down the hall as fast as she could without being forced to drag you. The further you ran, the more you could hear the distinct sound of screaming. Female screams.

Jess's screams.

A flight of stairs rose before you, which Jax immediatly rushed up. BENNY took three steps before her body disintigrated into a mash of blue and white pixels, rushing faster up the steps before reforming of the top, this time forming with a sword strapped to her hip and a sheild bearing the triforce symbol on it. Jill looked back at you, uttering a quick "Hold on" before a cloud of black smoke enveloped you two. Unsure of it's cause, you held your breath and shut your eyes tightly as a feeling of weightlessness over came you, then disapeared as soon it came. Jill stopped running, turning to catch you in her arms before you could run any further. Behind you, Jax had caught up, barely even panting as she glared ahead.

In front of you was a large set of doors. Easily 50 feet in height an inlaid with with brass and iron. "Jess is in there?" You asked, looking back at Jax.

"Yeah. Along with something worse." She nodded, stalking forward, hands twisted into fists. BENNY followed close, hand on her sword. "How much energy you got?" Jax asked, not even bothering to look back.

"I feel fine. I can go Diety if needed." BENNY answered.

"Good."

"(Your Name), stay behind me, no matter what." Jill advised, looking down at you. You only nodded in agreement as you began moving for the door and what lie behind it.


	34. Chapter 34

Blood turned to ice.

Skin to stone.

Eyes could barely believe what they saw.

You had indeed found Jess.

But at the same time, the girl before you was not your love.

Snow white skin practically glowed in the firelight. Long, raven hair fell graceully behind her, contrasting greatly with her pure skin. But the eyes you had spent many nights staring into were gone. In there place were eyes of utter darkness, with only the deathly glow of hells red fire within them.

This was not your Jess.

"No..." Jax's voice rang loud even at a whisper.

" _It's a pleasure to see you all~_ " 'Jess' spoke sweetly. But it was not her voice. The voice that spoke sounded deeper, with the sound of hells screams to accompany it.

At her feet lay the body of another woman. The once tanned skin seemed to have paled in death. The once deep red hair now white, and frail. Eyes lifeless.

"Zalga..." Jill sneered, blocking you from sight.

"Laughing Jill, it's been far too long!" Jess cheered, clapping her slim hands together. "It was the early 1800's wasn't it?"

"Around that." Jill huffed, her clawed hands clenching into fists.

"And Jaquiline! Sweet Jaquiline! My, what a perfect image of health you are! Hnhnhn...I see your little one hadn't ruined the chances of it." Jess cooed, flicking a hair from her face. "Do you like my new body? I must say these curves do fit me quite well." She giggled sweetly, running her hands down her side.

 _New body_.

"(Your Name)~" Your blood ran cold when your name left her lips. "So your the one Jessica screamed for in her last fleeting moments!" Your throat was dry you could not even speak. "Her body fits me quite nicely, don't you think? For a while I was afraid it wouldn't look good, but I think I'll grow to love it."

"Enough of this, Zalga." BENNY demanded, drawing out her sword. "You know as well as I the pact you have broken."

Jess, or more correctly, Zalga, rolled her eyes. "Yes, Slenderwoman's little law for her wards. I never really cared for it."

"End this, Zalga." Jax yelled, stomping forward. "You know what this will lead to."

"Of course I do." Zalga smiled, licking her lips. "It leads to your death."

"BENNY. Diety." Jax ordered sternly.

The blonde nodded, holding her hand out as green pixels flashed in her palm, taking the shape of a mask. Eyes locked on Zalga, she raised it to her face, placing it against her skin. The moment it made contact, a deafening boom sounded. Covering your ears you watched as electricity sparked around her, nearly blocking her from sight as it grew in intensity. As it faded, your friend stood tall in her new form. Once blonde hair was now silver white, her skin glowing a faint white, covered in red and blue markings. Her former long green tunic was replaced by a breast plate armor with a metal pleated skirt atop knee length blue pants.

So this is what they meant by 'Diety'...she was Fierce Diety Link...with boobs.

Jill held her arm out, a cloud of black smoke surrounding her hand momentarily before rising, leaving in its wake a shiny black chainsaw. You hadn't seen it in so long you had nearly forgetten about it.

Your heart pounded in your chest as you looked amongst them. Every movement they made portrayed the intent to battle. You had never seen them all out fight, but the way you had seen them come home covered in blood told you it wasn't pretty.


	35. Chapter 35

Stay behind us, (Your Name)." BENNY ordered, setting her stance wider, swinging her sword down to her side to block you. You nodded blankly, staring at them, but mostly, you stared at Jess.

The girl you had waited for countless nights was right in front of you...but she was gone. All this was, was a shell. A hollow husk with a new driver. Her smile no longer held her mischeviousness or homicidal craziness. Now, it only held malicious intent and a Thurston for blood. The Virgin white snow of her skin almost seemed tarnished now, muddled slightly with the oppressing aura that surrounded her. Nothing seemed right anymore...nothing made sense.

'Jess' tilted her head to the side, smiling with a small giggle that didn't belong to your Jess. "I see you've made your decision." She sighed almost sleepily. "Very well."

" _let's go_ " Jax growled, reaching behind her quickly., drawing from her pockets 2 silver brass knuckles, slipping her fingers into them as she charged forward, right foster raised. 'Jess' maintain her small smile, watching the man-water draw closer and closer until the raised fist began to extend towards the smiling girls fsce. Almost instantaneously, the white skinned girls body moved, Jerry upper torso twisting expertly out of the way as the pits of hell that could be called her eyes locked into Jan's abysmal sockets. A slim hand rose up, grasping into Jan's wrist as another grabbed her foreaem, effortless tugging her off her feet.

But before the cannibals legs stopped moving, Jill was salted moving forward, chainsaw raided and revving as a demonic scream ripped it's way through the clownettes throat. 'Jess's' smile seemed to twitch bigger as she leaned back, using Jan's momentum against her, spinning her body around on its heel and hurling the cannibal toward the monochrome woman.

"JAX!" You screamed out, taking a few running steps forward, only to be stopped by BENNY.

"STAY Back!" She ordered again before running forward, sword held at the ready. You watched with wide eyes as BENNY pushed forward, easily jumping over Jill and Jaxs bodies that were sent flying back, taking a slash and 'Jess'. You covered your eyes, hearing a pained scream leave familiar red lips.

'Jess' stood , clutching her left arm that bled heavily with a new gash.

BENNY had managed to land a hit, slicing through the arms muscles right to the bone. "You insolent little virus...I should have stomped you out long ago!" 'Jess' hissed, raising an arm towards the platinum blonde elf. A dark red mist surrounded her hand, concentrating at her palm. "Let's see how you enjoy reliving your death."

Without thinking you started sprinting towards your friend, not knowing what your plan was, but knowing you had to be there for her. BENNY'S face was a mask of pure rage as she held her sword up, glowering at the she-demon in front of her as the most shot out, warping the air as it approached her.

"No!" You screamed loudly as BENNY shut her eyes tightly before leaping to the side, her long legs carrying her fat to the right before she landed and took off at a dead sprint towards 'Jess'. Before you made in much closer, a ha d landed hard on your shoulder, throwing you back. You didn't need to ask who it was when you saw a head of Auburn red hair running forward.

All three girls were targeted on 'Jess'. Fists and weapons raised. You watched in fear as they met at the center and took their shot. Jill swinging her chainsaw upwards, BENNY swinging her sword down and Jax aiming forward again. The girls trying to ensure they land another hit, even if it was just one. This time it was Jill who had succeeded. Her chainsaw ripped through 'Jess's' thigh, slicing through the muscle as if it were wet tissue.

A screamed left Jess's lips as Jax managed a strike against her temple, knocking her back.

What was happening...no...no this wasn't right...Jax told you Zalga was a powerful demon. A virtual God. So...why was she losing so easily...? Why was she letting them hurt her...?

You didn't have time to ponder as a scream ripped through the raven haired vixens throat, sounding so load the stones around you seemed to tremble, causing you to cover your ears. Peaking an eye open, you saw the girls were doing the same, having dropped their weapons and opted to cover their ears.

"Enough games." 'Jess' growled, standing up as the same red mist surrounded her hands. "I planned to make you all suffer for the rest of your lives in your our own personal hell...bit that seems to kind." Standing her her full height, a thick black cloud began forming at her feet, traces of it moving up her legs and higher, joining the most at her hands. "Let's just make you beg for now."


End file.
